A Town Called Storybrooke
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: After being pulled from his life in Boston by a boy claiming to be his son, Killian Jones finds himself in the small town of Storybrooke. With the intention of just dropping Henry off, Killian soon realizes it's easier said than done. He finds himself drawn to the town, to Henry and to a certain blonde haired deputy, who Henry claims to be Red-Handed Jill.
1. Storybrooke

**Okay so first of all, I have no idea whether this will actually be read, so for now, I will just post one chapter and see what you guys think. If I don't get enough feedback, I'll delete and go back to focusing on my other fic. I am currently writing Chapter 6, and I don't know whether I will do all the episodes. **

**I know the whole idea of Killian being woven into Storybrooke has been done a lot, so I decided to do my own spin, and do Killian the saviour, and Emma a cursed resident. It will stay canon the majority of the time, but I have plans in places to change things. **

**So, uh, let me know and I can go from there. **

**Also, this is just a really rough draft that I've published. If I decide to continue, it will be seriously edited. Consider this a trial. Also for now it will be rated T, but if continued, future chapters will be M **

**Chapter One: Storybrooke **

Henry Mills had grown up to be a strong-willed ten year old, despite the fact that he had been given up at birth for adoption. Henry had been just three days old when he had been adopted by Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, a quiet New England town which wasn't known to exist by the world outside of it. Henry also didn't have many friends, many of the kids at school to afraid of his mother, Regina.

Regina Mills was one of the most intimidating women that one could meet. She was beautiful, but her face was hard and stern. She upheld the law and it was no common knowledge to know that she was strict with Henry. Henry never had time to play after school, it would be straight home, do the homework and then bed. And every week, Henry would attend a counselling session with the town's local counsellor, Archie Hopper.

Henry though was a different kind of kid to the others. He was a believer. After being given a book of fairy-tales by his teacher, Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard, he began to believe in a dark curse, and that every resident of Storybrooke was actually a fairy-tale character from an alternate universe, and that they were brought here when the Evil Queen (who he believed to be his mother) had cast the curse, twenty-eight years ago today. Henry believed that his teacher was none other than Snow White, and that his birth father, was the saviour, Prince Killian.

So that would have been the reason that Henry had swiped Miss Blanchard's credit card from her purse during lunch break, signed up for a website which allowed for Orphan's to find their parents, and discover that his father was named Killian Jones, and that he was currently living in Boston. After a bit more digging, he found his father's address and placed his plan into motion. He would bring Killian back to Storybrooke and he would break the curse, just like his destiny stated in the book.

Henry waited until Regina was definitely asleep before he crept out of his bedroom window, walked to the town line and caught a bus that would take him directly to Boston's bus station. Still with Mary Margaret's card, he clutched his book closer to him as they arrived at the fairly busy station.

"Good book?" An older woman asked to side of him, glancing curiously at the old fashioned book.

"It's more than just a book."

The old woman simply smiled and didn't continue their conversation. Henry re-opened the book to where he had placed a bookmark and continued to read about Snow White and Prince Charming.

Killian Jones watched as the elevator doors pried open. In front of him was the main eating room in the five star restaurant his 'date' had chosen for the evening. He wore a simple black and white suit with a red tie. As he walked into the restaurant, a few women turned to look at him, their male partners glaring in return. He smirked a little, his left eye-brow slightly raising.

It was no secret and he knew that, he was a good looking man. He was tall and muscular. His brown hair almost looked black and he had ice blue eyes and a brown tone to him, and not to mention the slight chest hair made girls swoon. He winked at one woman as she made his way over to her, and she stood in return.

"Amber?" He asked, as he held out his hand.

"Killian?" She smiled in return, shaking it tenderly whilst giving him a seductive look.

Killian noticed the small relief which crossed her face. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that your expression is that of relief."

Amber gave him a small smile as he pulled out her chair and then tucking her under the table. Killian then took the seat opposite her.

"Well, the internet can be full of lies. All people have to do is steal an image of google and use that." Amber replied, in an honest tone.

Killian chuckled slightly as a waitress made her way over, her black pad ready to jot their order. Amber ordered a red wine, whilst Killian ordered a glass of rum. They were silent for a few moments, as they gazed at one another.

"So, tell me something about yourself Killian?" She flashed him a warm smile.

Killian studied her for a brief moment and then gave her a smile in return. "Today's my birthday."

Amber looked pleasantly surprised. "And you are spending it with me?

Killian nodded and shrugged. "No friends or family, so…"

Amber sighed softly and placed her hand on top of his. "Killian dear, everyone has a family."

He chuckled in a bit of a dark tone. "In technical terms, yes, but I feel that family is more than just a woman giving birth. Are you ready to run yet?"

Amber smiled, a little uneasy this time. "Nope, because Killian, you are the sexiest orphan I have ever met."

Killian smirked. "Well, your turn, but how about I guess. You are obviously beautiful and you have charm. But you are lot more than what you give off to people." He cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "You got embezzled by your employer, got arrested and skipped town before you got thrown in jail."

Amber suddenly looked pale. "What?"

Killian didn't look phased that she interrupted, instead he continued. "And the worst part of all is your husband. Your husband loves you so much that he bailed you out of jail and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date with me."

Amber shifted uncomfortably in her velvet seat. "Who are you?"

Killian smirked. "The dude who put up the rest of the money."

"You're a bail bondsman?" Amber questioned, fearing his answer.

"Uh, huh." He took another sip of his drink.

Suddenly, Amber flipped the table and bolted from the restaurant. Wine went down the front of his suit and he stood, looking annoyed, but not embarrassed that everyone was looking at him.

"Really?"

He quickly followed Amber through the door, all eyes on him as he stomped after her. He caught of Amber weaving in and out of tragic. Killian smirked slightly to himself and followed her across the road, also narrowly missing cars. He watched as Amber jumped into her car, hurriedly placing the keys in the ignition. Amber tried to pull away, but instead was greeted with a high revving noise. Amber poked her head out of the window and saw that her wheels were in boots. Killian stopped beside the door, looking down at her and folding his arms.

"You don't have to do this okay?" Amber pleads. "I can pay you back your money. I got money."

Killian rolled his eyes, seeing that Amber was clearly lying. "Actually, you don't. If you did have money, you should be putting it towards your husband and children, to take care of them."

Amber smirked. "The hell you know about family, huh?"

Killian slapped handcuffs on the back of her wrists as a police car came around the corner. "Nothing. Enjoy your stay in jail."

Killian arrived home twenty minutes later. A small box was in his hands. He pushed the door shut with his shoe, and then lent against the wall for a few moments, before kicking both his shoes off. Sighing, he walked down his apartment's hallway and placed the box onto the countertop, slowly peeling off the lid. Inside sat a small cupcake which he took out carefully, placing it on the black marble bench. He then opened a drawer and pulled out a blue star shaped candle, sticking it into the cupcake. He then took out a match and lit it, proceeding to lighting the candle.

He stared at it for a few moments before blowing it out, making his wish. As he took the candle out, a soft knock sounded from the door. His head snapped up, looking at his door, contemplating who would be visiting at this hour of night. He walked over and looked through the looker to see nothing. He then opened the door and looked down, his eyes meeting the blue ones of a small kid.

"Uh, who are you and what are you doing at my apartment?" He questioned.

The kid smiled a little. "Are you Killian Jones?"

Killian nodded. "Yeah and who are you?"

The boy smiled at him innocently. "My name's Henry Mills. I'm your son."

Killian stared at Henry for a few moments in shock. Henry didn't wait for an invitation and pushed past Killian into the apartment.

"Kid! Stop! I don't have a son." Killian was lying and he knew it. "Where are your parents?"

Killian panicked as he shut the door. Henry turned to face him, a small smile across his face. "Ten years ago, my birth mother died in childbirth. You believed that you weren't ready for a child so you gave me up for adoption."

Killian looked pale. "Give me a minute."

Killian quickly left the room, shutting himself in his bathroom. He lent against the door, trying to compose himself. His breath was quick and he felt slightly dizzy. _How did he find him? _From the kitchen he could hear Henry rummaging around. 

"Do you have any juice? Never mind, there's some in the fridge!"

Killian sighed as he exited the bathroom and watched as Henry drank straight out of the carton, exactly like he did. Henry set down the empty juice carton and turned back to face Killian. 

"We should get going."

Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise at Henry. "Excuse me?"

Henry shrugged. "I want you to come home with me."

Killian looked surprised but quickly masked it. "Okay, I'm calling the cops and they can take you home." He reached for the phone.

Henry smiled mischievously. "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Killian rolled his eyes and groaned. "They will obviously believe you because I am your birth father."

Henry nodded his confirmation and Killian raised an eye-brow at him. "You're not going to do that."

"Try me." Henry had Killian's attitude, but the look on his face told Killian that he was lying.

Killian bent down to Henry's level. "You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and kid, you are."

Killian stood back to his full height and reached again for the landline phone. 

"Wait!" Henry pleaded, causing Killian's actions to seize. "Please don't call the cops. Just take me home."

Killian sighed and put the phone down. "Fine. Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

Killian chuckled in a disbelieving tone. "Really? Who name's a town Storybrooke? Alrigthy then, let's get you home."

Henry mocked Killian's one eyebrow raise as he glanced at his posh suit. "You might want to change."

Killian looked down at his clothes and actually agreed with the kid. "Good idea."

He entered his bedroom and shut the door. When he re-emerged he was wearing dark blue jeans, black lace up army style boots, a grey short sleeve shirt, and a long sleeved black leather jacket. He then led Henry to his black Mercedes.

"Buckle up."

An hour later, Killian was biting his tongue to keep down his snarky comments at Henry, who was driving him nuts. He kept wanting to stop for food and then for toilet breaks. Eventually, Killian found himself snapping at Henry, not being able to control the frustrated feeling which had welled up inside of him. He firmly reminded Henry that this wasn't a road trip. Killian was tired and wanted to drop Henry off and get home, regardless of it being the middle of the night. The two of them then got into a small argument about why Henry couldn't just use the bus. Eventually, Henry reached into his bag and produced a thick book, titled _Once Upon A Time. _

"What's that?" Killian questioned, peering at it curiously.

Henry didn't look joyful, instead he looked a little nervous. "I don't think you're quite ready for me to tell you yet."

Killian felt himself grinning slightly. "Why wouldn't I be ready for some fairy-tales? A lot of children know them."

Henry shook his head. "No they don't, because this world's versions are all wrong."

Killian gave him a suspicious look. "This world?"

Henry ignored his question, his eyes still settled on his book. "These aren't just fairy-tales. Their real. These stories really happened in a place known as the _Enchanted Forest." _

"Of course they did." Killian's tone was completely sarcastic and this appeared to annoy Henry.

"You have a superpower remember. Look at me and see if I am lying."

Killian looked at Henry and shook his head. The kid wasn't lying, but that didn't mean he still wasn't confused.

"Kid, reading something and believing in it doesn't make it true."

Henry grinned. "But that is what makes this book true. You do realize that you should know better than anyone?"

Killian glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "And why is that?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Because you're in it."

"Oh, kid, you've got problems. Your mother and father have their hands full."

"Actually, just a mother and she's evil and you are going to fix my problems."

"Whatever kid."

After a four hour drive, Killian finally pulled up in a space on Main Street, and looked around at the town. It was now late at night, and pitch black. The town was quaint. The tallest building was a clock tower, which showed the time was eight fifteen, and Killian knew instantly that it wasn't right. As though to prove his point, he looked down at this watch on his wrist, and his suspicions were confirmed when his said one o'clock.

"What's your address?" He questioned, looking at Henry with a stern look.

"Forty-four not telling you street."

Killian groaned in frustration and smacked the car wheel out of anger. Not knowing whether he could take another moment in the car with Henry, he stepped out into the cool atmosphere and once again, peered around.

"You know your town's clock is wrong right?"

Henry stopped beside him. "Yep. It's been like that ever since I was old enough to understand it. Time is frozen here."

Killian looked at him and lent against his car. "Excuse me?"

Henry sighed. "The curse that my mother cast did it. Everyone who came from the _Enchanted Forest _are here and they don't remember who they are. They're trapped."

Killian rolled his eyes. "If it's that bad, why don't they just pack up and leave."

Henry pulled his hair in frustration. "They can't. If they try to, bad things happen."

Killian went to reply when a female voice interrupted their conversation. A mid-height, blonde headed woman, wearing a badge was making her way over. If Killian had been at a bar, and she had been drinking as well, he knew he would have been immediately flirting with her.

"Henry, are you alright! Your mother is worried sick about you. Sheriff Graham's been at your house since eight o'clock."

Henry gulped slightly. "I'm fine Deputy Swan."

Swan settled her green eyes on Killian and gave him a curious look. "Who's this?"

"Just a delivery person. I gave him a ride home." Killian answered.

Swan looked back at Henry and raised her eye-brow. "Henry…"

"This is my dad. Killian Jones."

Swan looked stunned. "Oh, I see, uh, Emma Swan."

She held out her hand and Killian briefly shook it before letting go. "Do you know where he lives? The quicker I drop him off, the quicker I can get home."

Emma nodded. "Miffin Street. You'll see it. The Mayor's house is the biggest one there."

Killian looked at Henry, an annoyed expression across his face. "You're the mayor's kid?"

"Possibly." Henry looked worried.

Emma sighed. "Henry do you realize that your actions could have had serious consequences? What if something had happened to you?"

Henry looked guilty. "I didn't mean any harm."

Emma sighed softly and offered Henry a small smile. "I know." Emma's green eyes met Killian's blue ones. "Nice to meet you Mr Jones. Now if you excuse me, I have a patrol to finish."

Killian and Henry watched as Emma made her way back to the Sheriff's car, before getting inside and pulling away from the curb, and disappearing up the road.

"Don't trust her." Henry muttered. "That's Red-Handed Jill."

Killian rolled his eyes. "She seemed nice enough. Now, let's get you home kid. I can see you're going to have some explaining to do to your mother."

Back inside the car, Killian re-started the engine and began driving towards the direction of Miffin Street.

"She didn't seem cursed to me. She seemed like a deputy doing her job, though I don't envy her at this time of night though."

Henry sighed. "That's because they don't remember who they are."

Killian groaned softly. "Just get in the car so I can get you home kid."

Another ten minutes later, Killian finally pulled up in front of a large white house. He looked at it in amazement for a few moments before e coming to his senses. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, Henry following his actions. As they headed up the garden path, Killian placed a hand on Henry's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Please don't leave me. My mother is evil. She doesn't care for me at all."

Killian didn't fail to notice the pleading look in Henry's eyes, but ignored it. He could see that Henry was obviously nervous about facing his mother, especially after pulling a stunt like he did.

"Kid, she is probably worried sick about you. No matter what you believe or think."

"Please, my mom only pretends to care for me so people don't get suspicious."

Killian sighed and stopped as he looked down at Henry. "Kid, I don't think that's true."

Suddenly, the front door burst open, startling Killian and Henry. Who must have been Henry's mother ran towards Henry, her arms encasing around him immediately. Her brown hair swayed in the wind as she hugged her son close. Killian didn't fail to notice the tears pouring out from the brunettes brown eyes.

"Henry, are you alright?" She pulled back and looked at Henry's face. 

"I found my real father." Henry snapped, as he ran away from her into the house.

Killian then noticed another figure exit the house. He was tall with light brown hair and was handsome. 

"I'll go and check on Henry, Regina." He said.

From what Killian could tell, he was wearing a sheriff's badge, meaning that he was clearly the sheriff and Emma's partner in business. The sheriff disappeared back inside the house following Henry.

Regina stood up and looked at Killian, as though she was sizing him up. "Your Henry's birth father?"

"Sup."

Regina gave Killian a smile, though it wasn't a friendly one, but Killian didn't know this.

"How would you like a glass of some of the best apple cider you will ever taste?" Regina asked.

"Got anything stronger?"

Regina led Killian into the large house and into one of the many longue rooms. Regina signalled for Killian to take a seat on one of her couches and he did, watching as Regina grabbed two glasses and a bottle of what he guessed was the cider. As she poured the drink, the sheriff re-entered the room. 

"You can relax Madam Mayor, apart from being a tired little boy, he's perfectly fine. Now if you excuse me, I need to relieve Emma of her patrol."

"Thank you Sheriff Graham."

Graham gave Regina a slight nod as he exited the room. In the distance, Killian could hear him start a car and drive away.

Regina then turned back to Killian as she poured the cider, handing him one of the glasses.

"Cheers." Killian muttered, as he took a sip of his drink.

Regina sat opposite him, taking a small sip of hers.

"How did he find me?" Killian questioned. "I mean, I signed the papers saying I didn't want any contact."

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. I adopted him at the age of three weeks. I was told by the adoption centre that his birth father didn't want any contact and that his mother had passed away in childbirth."

Killian took a long gulp of his drink. "Yeah, you heard right."

Regina relaxed a little, but then settled a cold gaze on Killian. "Do I need to be worried about you, Mr Jones?"

"Absolutely not." Killian said, as he shook his head.

Regina smiled a little. "I'm sorry that Henry dragged you out from your life to here. There's been something wrong lately. He hasn't been the same. I have had him in therapy for the last year."

Killian shrugged. "He appears to be having a rough time. That happens. All kids go through it at least once. I hope the therapy is working."

Regina smiled again. "Being mayor, sometimes I am really busy and don't have time to do things with him. I know he is still a kid, but he does take things to heart very easily. What about you, Mr Jones? Do you have a job?"

Killian nodded. "I keep busy. I earn money to keep a lifestyle."

Regina changed the subject again. "I must seem strict, but being mayor, it's a part of my job, so forgive me if I am a little strict. I just want Henry to excel in life, be the best he can. For some reason he seems to think I am evil. Do you think I am evil?"

Killian shook his head. "No, you seem like a caring parent. But I'm sure he is only saying that because of this fairy-tale theory he has."

Regina's eyes widened and she became a little bit panicked. "What fairy-tale thing?"

Killian chuckled a little nervously. "Oh, he has this book. He thinks that everyone here is a character from it. That blonde deputy, Emma, he believes her to be Red-Handed Jill."

"I am sorry, but I really do not know what you are talking about." Regina interrupted, knowing that Henry is exactly right.

Killian looked away. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. He's your kid. Thank you for the drink, it was nice, but I must be headed home."

"Of course."

Regina and Killian said farewell at the door. As soon as Killian stepped out into the cool night time air, Regina had shut the door and he could hear her footsteps sounding away. Killian sighed as he walked towards his car, fumbling with the keys in his fingers. Suddenly, he felt as though he was being watched. He glanced back towards the house and noticed Henry backing away from his window, shutting it and then proceeding to close the curtains. Killian unlocked his car and got into the driver's seat and roared the engine into life, pulling back onto the main road. After twenty minutes of driving, he could see the _Leaving Storybrooke _sign in front of him. Brown leather caught his eye. On the passenger seat lay Henry's book. 

"Sneaky bastard." He muttered.

As he looked back up again, a grey wolf was in front of the car. Swerving erratically, he managed to avoid it, but instead hit the town sign, knocking himself out cold.

The next morning, he awoke on a hard and lumpy mattress. His head was pounding, worse than a hangover. He looked up at his surroundings and quickly realized that he was once again in a jail cell. He sat up slowly and noticed another prisoner in the next cell over. Someone was whistling in the next room over, which was causing his head to throb even more. His eyes settled on the other cell member, who glared back.

"What you looking at?"

As Killian went to give a snarky reply, an elder man walked into the room. "Leroy, watch your manners. We have a guest. I guess your Henry's father? It must be good for him to have you back in his life."

Killian groaned. "He showed up at my apartment yesterday. I was just dropping him off."

"Don't blame ya, to me they're all brats." Leroy muttered.

Killian didn't fail to notice the hurt behind the older man's eyes.

"I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but it wasn't meant to be."

Killian gave the elder man a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"Cry me a river." Leroy said, sounding agitated.

The door to room opened and Killian's eyes landed on the same blonde Emma Swan who walked further into the room, Graham following her, a lopsided grin on his face. Emma didn't even spare Killian a glance as she walked to Leroy's cell and unlocked the door.

"We're letting you out, but this time you need to behave." Emma warned, as Leroy walked past her.

"Try and put a smile on your face." Graham chuckled, as Leroy walked out from the room, the same grumpy expression across his face.

Emma still ignored Killian as she turned her back on him, facing Graham.

"Are you serious?" Killian asked, finally getting Emma's attention.

Emma raised an eye-brow. "I think Regina's drinks were stronger than what you thought they were."

Killian looked annoyed. "Trust me, lass. I can hold my liquor. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

Both Graham and Emma looked amused at Killian's words. 

"A wolf? There aren't any wolves in Storybrooke." Graham said, trying not to snigger.

Killian went to reply, but the familiar form of Regina came running into the room, looking panic-stricken.

"Henry's run away again. We had a fight and he was gone this morning." Regina had tears running down her cheeks, and to Killian, she looked genuinely worried.

Killian inched closer to the cell door and Regina noticed him, a slightly angry expression across her face. 

"I thought you had left. Do you know where he is?" 

"Lass, I have not seen him since last night, you know when I dropped him off at your house." Killian signalled to the cell. "And here's my alibi."

Emma chuckled a little which earned her a death glare from Regina. "You think this is funny deputy?

Emma put her hands up in surrender. "No, I'm laughing at him."

Killian rolled his eyes as he lent against the cell. "Could he be at a friend's house?"

"He doesn't have any friends." Regina snapped. 

"Every kid has friends." Killian muttered. "What about his computer? Could he be e-mailing someone?"

Regina gave him a quizzical but hard look. "And how would you know this?"

Killian smirked. "My job is to find people. How about you let me out of this jail cell and I can put my skills to use and find your son."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Deputy."

Emma stepped forward and unlocked the cell. Once the door was unlocked, Killian stepped forward and lent down so he was eye-level with Emma.

"Thank you, milady." He gave her a flirtatious wink as he walked past her.

Emma rolled her eyes, shutting the cell.

Twenty minutes later, Killian sat at Henry's computer with Regina beside him, and Graham and Emma hovering in the background. Regina's eyes watched Killian like a hawk as he checked through Henry's internet history.

"He's a smart kid, cleared his history. Luckily, I'm even smarter." Killian said, as he pulled out a recovery USB. "I have this little device."

He plugged it into the computer and Graham approached, interested in his antics.

Graham chuckled. "Modern, I see. I am pretty old fashioned. I like to chase, slap the hand cuffs on and throw them in jail."

"I know. I have had first-hand experience."

Emma's laugh came from the background. "Actually, I threw your ass in jail."

Killian ignored Emma, as he continued to talk to Graham. "Well, you work off salary. I only get paid for delivery. Okay, there's a receipt for a website which allows you to find your birthparents. Jeez, this is expensive, he would need a credit card. He has a card?"

Regina scoffed. "Of course not, he's ten."

Killian nodded his understanding as he opened the transaction record. "Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who's that?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "His teacher."

Emma shifted slightly. "I'll handle this, she's my friend so…"

Regina spun around and glared. "You make sure you do your job deputy. You and Mr Jones can ride in his car to the school and I will lead the way. Graham go back out and see if you can find him."

The ground dissembled from Regina's house and Killian watched as Regina slammed the door to her older Mercedes and recklessly took off. Emma meanwhile was with Graham.

"Double check the forest, I caught him there once." 

"Will do."

Emma made her way over to Killian's much newer and fancy Mercedes and her eye-brow raised.

"Nice car." She stated as she hopped into the passenger seat, whilst Killian into the drivers.

"Cheers. Got her last week." Emma raised her eye-brow at her, but he didn't look phased. 

Killian started the engine and pulled onto the road, in the direction which Emma stated.

"You must be seriously rich, I bet your girlfriend or wife or fiancé enjoys it."

Killian glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Single lass, and plan to remain that way, and yes I am rich, well when my money comes in from my job, I am. Other than that, minimum wage."

Emma chuckled. "Turn right and then left. You can't miss it."

Killian followed Emma's instructions and drove down the quiet street. The houses down here were very large.

"That's my house, right there." Emma smiled, as she pointed to a double storey mansion. "I bought it when it was practically falling apart and re-did it. Of course I had help. Graham, and that older man this morning at the station, Marco helped me, and of course Leroy. He's not as bad when he's not drunk."

Killian nodded and didn't reply. Emma shut up when she realized that Killian was not one to talk, well neither was she, but she did hate awkward car rides. Shortly, he pulled up beside Regina's car to see her stood there, her arms folded and a disapproving expression on her stern face.

"Took you long enough." Regina snapped as she started walking into the school, Emma and Killian on her heels.

Some of the children were at recess as they made their way through the courtyard. Their heads turned towards them in curiosity, and Killian didn't fail to notice that some of the older boys looked at Emma. 

"Morning, Emma." A girl spoke from the right.

"Hey Paige."

Regina rolled her eyes. These kids treated Emma as though she was a saint, because she was the deputy and happened to be very beautiful. Even Regina knew how much some of the men admired the blonde lass in town, some had even purposely broken the law so she could put them in jail. If only they had their real memories and they knew exactly who she was, they would definitely be moving in the opposite direction. Regina stopped outside of Mary Margaret's classroom and barged in, causing the petite woman to jump. Mary Margaret was fair and beautiful and she shared the same colour hair as Killian.

"Madam Mayor, I wasn't expecting you." Mary Margaret said, sounding a little nervous.

"Where's Henry? Have you seen him?" Regina questioned.

Mary Margaret shook her head in a confused manner. "I assumed he was home sick with you."

Regina glared. "Do you think I would be here if he was?"

"No…"

"Exactly, now I am going to ask you again, where is he?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't know."

Her eyes then settled on Killian and she looked quizzical. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"My name's Killian Jones."

"This is Henry's birthfather. With your help he found him. You gave him your credit card, Miss Blanchard."

Mary Margaret looked confused as she made her way over to the teacher's desk where her handbag lay.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Killian questioned, sensing that Mary Margaret was innocent.

"Unfortunately no." Mary Margaret opened her purse and peered inside. "Clever boy, he took my card. I shouldn't have given him that book."

Regina's eyes narrowed at Mary Margaret. "What book?"

Mary Margaret appeared to be a little scared when Regina asked the question and Killian thought she would crack, but instead she answered; "It's this fairy-tale book. He's a special boy and in case you haven't noticed, a little lonely. I gave him this book to give him hope and something to confine in when he felt lonely."

Regina glared and gave Mary Margaret a seething look. "So you are the reason why my son thinks I am some evil queen."

Emma and Killian stood there awkwardly as they watched the two women face off one another.

"I didn't know he would take it seriously. It was supposed to help him escape from reality when he needed it."

"He shouldn't be escaping reality, what he needs is a dose of it." Regina gritted out through her teeth. "Whatever. I am going to find my son." 

Regina turned and banged a table, causing books to fall to the floor. She turned to look at Killian.

"Have a nice trip back to Boston."

After Regina left, Emma looked at Mary Margaret softly. "Are you ok?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes. I didn't think it would be a problem you know, with the book."

Emma nodded as both she and Killian bent down to pick up the fallen books.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I seriously don't like her." Killian muttered.

"You're not the first." Emma replied, as she placed her stack back up on the table. "Henry is such a beautiful child, it's hard to believe sometimes that Regina is his mother."

Killian chuckled and turned to Mary Margaret. "Do you know where Henry could be?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Try his castle down by the waterfront. It's a small wooden playground. Just follow this street all the way to the end and then do a left. It's about a ten minute drive."

Killian thanked Mary Margaret and headed towards the exit, Emma on his trail.

"Can you drop me off at the Sheriff's station first? Please."

Killian nodded and signalled for her to follow him.

After dropping Emma off at the station, Killian drove down to the beachfront and noticed the wooden shaped castle playground which looked as though it was ready to fall down. Killian jumped out of his car and shut the door. Henry's small figure was evident on the castle, and he appeared to be staring at the clock which still said the same time as it had done the previous night. Killian sighed as he took Henry's book and made his way up the wooden steps and onto the castle. Killian plonked himself down next to Henry, who didn't turn to face him.

"I believe you left this in my car." Killian said softly, as he handed Henry his book back.

"It still says the same time." Henry said in a saddened tone. "I thought it would have moved now that you're here."

Killian sighed. "Kid…"

"You're supposed to bring back everyone's happy ending. You're the saviour."

Killian rolled his eyes. "I'm not a hero. You need to cut it with the book crap."

Henry looked at him. "Stop pushing me away. You're like me. You're feeling guilty and afraid to believe me. I know why you gave me away, you wanted to give me my best chance."

Killian's facial expression was of shock and surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Because that is the exact same thing Snow White and Charming did with you."

Killian sighed. "Kid, I'm not in that book of yours."

"Yes you are." Henry argued, determined to get Killian to believe.

"We need to get you home." Killian said, as he stood, indicating for Henry to follow him.

Henry groaned and looked up at Killian as he followed him to the car. "Please, my mum is going to shout at me so bad."

Killian raised an eye-brow. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you ran away, again if I might add."

Once in the car, Killian wasn't saying anything. He was concentrating on the road, though he kept thinking about how much trouble Henry would be in.

"Please just stay for one week." Henry blurted out.

Killian's thoughts broke off as he heard the general pleading in Henry's tone. "Kid, I have a life. I need to get you home and then I can go home. There isn't anything here that makes me want to stay."

Killian couldn't help Emma's face though graze through his mind. Her blonde hair, green eyes and her snarky personality. She intrigued him.

"My life sucks there!" Henry argued, ignoring the slight hurt from Killian's previous words.

Killian groaned, his patience finally running out. "Oh, you want to know what sucking is. I was left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents couldn't even be bothered to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in a foster care system and I had a family until I was three. Eventually, they had a kid of their own and they no longer wanted me. They sent me back. I was on the streets at sixteen, stealing to make my way through life. Kid, your mother cares about you and is trying her best, even if it doesn't seem like it at times."

Henry looked annoyed. "You weren't abandoned. You just came through the wardrobe there."

"Okay kid."

The car went silent again.

For the second time that day, Killian found himself at the same big white house. Henry jumped out of the car, running straight into the house, right past Regina. Regina stopped in front of Killian.

"Thank you." The mayor said, though she didn't seem very pleased.

Killian shrugged. "It's not a problem." He then sighed. "It's actually kind of crazy. Yesterday, I wished that I wasn't alone on my birthday and then Henry showed up…"

Regina interrupted Killian. "I hope there isn't a misunderstanding here Mr Jones…" 

"Sorry?" Killian looked confused. 

"This is not an invitation back into his life. That decision you made ten years ago still stands. You are not going to be a part of his life. Whatever you have been doing this past decade, I have been here for Henry. Changing his diapers, soothed him when he was sick and dealt with his numerous tantrums. You may have donated sperm, but he is my son."

Killian tensed. "Madam Mayor…"

Regina shot him daggers. "You are not going to speak. When you tossed him away you asked for a closed adoption. By the looks of it right now, you don't know what that means. I suggest you get back in that car of yours and leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you. Goodbye Mr Jones."

Killian watched as Regina turned around and headed back towards the front door. "Do you love him?"

Regina spun around angrily. "What?"

"Do you love him?" Killian repeated.

"Of course I love him."

Killian watched as Regina headed in the house, slamming the door shut. He remained there for a few more moments, watching the doorway before he turned on his heels, getting back into his car. Killian started the engine and pulled away, driving back onto Main Street. He spotted a Bed and Breakfast named _Granny's _and parked his car at the front. Exiting the car, he headed inside and noticed a young girl were revealing clothes arguing with an older woman who was easily in her mid-fifties to mid-sixties. From what he gathered from the argument, the younger girl was named Ruby and she wanted to move to Boston.

"Sorry to interrupt." Killian said, causing both to face him with amused expressions on their faces. "I would like a room."

The older woman's face lit up and she made her way around the desk to the guest lodgings book.

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? There is an upgrade for the square, but I'll wave that for you."

Killian smiled. "Square's fine thank you."

"Name?" Granny questioned. 

"Jones. Killian Jones."

Footsteps sounded from behind him. "Killian. What a strong name."

Killian turned to look at a man suspiciously. He was short, held a cane and looked strict.

"Cheers, I guess."

Killian watched as Granny handed the man a pouch which jingled, allowing for Killian to hear the money inside.

"Thank you dear." The man said, pocketing it. "Enjoy your stay, Killian."

The man exited the inn slowly with a limp, shutting the door softly.

"Who's that?" Killian asked turning to look at Granny.

"Mr Gold. He owns the town." Ruby answered. "He's worse than Regina."

"How long are you staying for Mr Jones?" Granny interrupted.

"A week, just a week."

"Welcome to Storybrooke." Granny smiled as she handed Killian a key.

In the distance, the sound of the clock chimed.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**Okay so I have decided to continue as I am having good fun planning the fic. This chapter is also unedited, but I'm sending it off to my beta right now. Also if possible, please leave a review so I know people are reading. In case you didn't see my last author's note, it takes a lot of time to write a chapter, and getting feedback would be great to keep motivating me to power through. **

**Secondly, on a darker note, I don't know when I will next update, the same with my other fic. My nan passed away this morning, and I was very close with her and because of that, I am very, very upset. We only found out an hour ago, and it turns out she has been gone for over twelve hours. We live in Australia and they live in England, and our phone wasn't ringing. So at this stage, I have no idea if we are going to be able to fly back and because of this, I have also lost my inspiration to write, so please forgive me if my updates are tardy. **

**Chapter Two: The Thing You Love Most **

The next morning, Henry awoke in his room, sadness creeping through him as he remembered that Killian had left the previous night. He grabbed his dressing gown before walking over to the window, preparing himself for the disappointment that the clock would still say the same time, but when he saw that the time was six fifty-five, he gave up attempting to tie the sash on the warm gown and stared in shock. The clock moving could only mean one thing, Killian had decided to stay.

Henry in an excited manner dressed quickly, brushed his teeth and exited his bedroom before rushing downstairs and into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Regina was looking through the book.

"The missing pages, Henry, where are they?" Regina questioned, as she turned to look at Henry.

Henry shrugged, pretending that there wasn't a reason why the pages were missing.

"I don't know mum. Miss Blanchard said it's an old book, so there's bound to be pages missing. Why do you care?"

Regina sighed and looked at her son. "Henry, the reason I care is because you seem to think that I am some evil queen. Do you realize how that hurts my feelings?"

"You're not my mother, nor are you my family."

Regina raised an eye-brow. "Henry, if I am not your mother or your family, then who are? That man you brought here yesterday. He's gone thankfully. In the day that you knew him, you changed."

Regina didn't fail to notice the smug expression which flickered across Henry's face. "What?"

Henry simply smiled as the clock chimed indicating it to be seven o'clock. Regina spun around to the kitchen window, a shocked expression flashing across her features when she realized that the clock had moved. Taking advantage of Regina's distraction, Henry snuck from the house.

After dressing for a day at work, Regina parked her car in front of Granny's to get her usual morning coffee. Her eyes were still trained on the clock tower as Archie Hopper, Henry's shrink, a.k.a. Jiminy Cricket, approached her with his dog, Pongo.

"It's about time that clock got fixed." Archie smiled.

Regina glanced around and noticed Killian's Mercedes parked near Granny's, a dark expression crossing her face. "Yes, it was."

Regina ended up driving home again. She picked some apples from her apple tree and placed them in a basket before she drove back to Granny's. From Granny she found out what room Killian was staying in and headed upstairs and knocked on his room door. From inside, she could hear Killian's feet and in a matter of seconds, he had opened the door and was looking at her.

"Can I help you?" Killian questioned.

Regina smiled in a sweet way. "These apples here come from the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees- the Honeycrisp. Out of all the apples I have tasted in my life, these are the sweetest. The tree that I have been tending to ever since I was a girl has survived all storms and crazy temperatures."

Killian raised an eye-brow and took the outstretched apple that she was holding. 

"Cheers, I guess." Killian said, as he looked at Regina in a confused manner.

He was trying to see what had changed since last night, but the woman in front of him was confusing his judgement.

"I'm sure that you will enjoy it on your way home. I have more if you would like them."

Killian chuckled, now realizing Regina's thoughts. She still thought he was leaving straightaway and it was clear that Granny hadn't told the mayor that he had checked in for the week.

"Actually, Miss Mills, I have decided to stay for a week. I kind of like the town."

Regina's smile vanished and the cold expression from the previous evening was back in place. "I don't really think that's a good idea. Henry already has enough problems and issues, and I don't want you to become another one that confuses him."

Killian felt anger swell inside of him at the way Regina discussed Henry. "Miss Mills, considering that you have threatened me twice in the last twelve hours, it has only made me want to stay more."

Regina played the innocent look as she widened her brown eyes as though he had offended her.

"Excuse me Mr Jones, but I didn't realize that apples were classified as a threat."

Killian smirked. "I can read between the lines. I'm not an idiot. Anyway, I just want to make sure that Henry is okay."

Regina's eyes narrowed again at the mention of Henry. "He is fine, Mr Jones. The problems that he has now will be gone in the next few months, Dr Hopper is an excellent therapist."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Forgive me for saying this. I should have said it when we first shared drinks. A ten year old should not be in therapy."

Regina sighed. "You see Mr Jones, I think it's becoming clear that only one of us here knows what is best for Henry."

Killian simply matched her smug expression. "Yes, I am beginning to think that to."

Regina's expression darkened again. "I think you need to go back to Boston."

Killian raised an eye-brow. "Or what?"

Regina smirked. "You see Mr Jones. I wouldn't underestimate me. You don't have any idea what I am capable off."

After leaving Granny's, Regina headed back to her house, not in the mood to go to the office. Killian was flooding her thoughts and the anger had built inside her. All she wanted was a good way to get him out of town. As she went to pick another apple, Sidney Glass, a local reporter walked towards her, holding a newspaper with a picture of Killian on the front. 

"And I, Sidney Glass, exclusive reporter to _The Mirror_, strikes again." His tone was gleeful as he stopped in front of Regina.

Regina didn't look impression. "You're late, Sidney, as per usual."

Sidney's smile vanished, but he still looked hopeful as he clutched the paper. "Apologies, Miss Mills, but I wanted to make sure that my story was worthy."

Regina stood up and gave him a twisted smile. "Enlighten me, Sidney. What did you manage to dig up?" 

Sidney looked at the paper. "I did as much digging as I could but I couldn't find that much. He appears to have spent a lot of time at Foster Homes. Got into trouble as a kid, but hasn't been into trouble for ten years, pretty clean actually. Moves from city to city a lot."

Regina glared. "So basically, you found nothing that could help me or show him up."

Sidney gulped. "I'll uh keep looking."

At seven forty five, Killian sat in Granny's diner reading a newspaper as he finished his breakfast. A few tables over, Emma sat eating some eggs and bacon, drinking a hot chocolate and reading some book. He had said a simple hello when he entered and she had replied in return. He considered joining Emma at her booth, but thought that it would be a little weird, so he sat in his own section, and pulled out the menu. A few moments later, he looked up when Ruby placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of him.

"Here you go." Ruby smiled flirtatiously at him.

Killian looked confused. "I think you got the wrong person, lass. I didn't order this."

Ruby simply smiled again. "You have an admirer."

Killian turned around and looked at Emma who was watching the interaction. Grabbing the drink he walked over and set it down on the table in front of her. 

"Look, this was nice." He gestured at the cocoa. "And lucky guess for the cinnamon, but I'm not looking for a lass."

Emma looked confused but couldn't help snigger. "I didn't send that."

Killian went to question her again when Henry appeared beside him. "Actually I did. I guessed about the cinnamon because I like it as well."

Emma returned to her book, noticing that Henry didn't look too impressed with his father for talking to her.

"Shouldn't you be heading to school?" Killian asked. 

"Well duh. Walk with me?"

Henry exited the diner and Killian glanced at Emma who was looking at him.

"Bit demanding isn't he?"

Emma nodded and returned to her book, signalling that the conversation was over. Killian glanced at her one last time before he followed in the direction that Henry left in.

Outside, Killian walked beside Henry as he led him in the direction of the school bus stop.

"So what is going on with you and your mom? She didn't look very happy this morning."

Henry rolled his eyes. "This has nothing to do with my mom. We need to break the curse and I have just the plan. Step one, identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

Killian looked confused. "What does a cobra have to do with fairy-tales?"

Henry chuckled. "Nothing. It'll throw the Evil Queen off our trail."

Killian pretended to agree with him to keep Henry happy. "So, let me recount everything. Everyone here is a fairy-tale character and that Deputy Emma Swan is Red-Handed Jill and that time is frozen."

"Correct, though time is moving forward again now that you're here."

Killian nodded his understanding and lifted the apple Regina had given him that morning to his lips. 

"Where did you get that?" Henry exclaimed, worry overtaking his young features.

"Regina." Killian answered.

Henry ripped the apple from Killian's hand and threw it down the street. "Don't eat that."

Killian watched the red apple roll away before he turned back to Henry. "What about their pasts?"

Henry sighed. "I told you, they don't remember. Ask anyone and they won't be able to give a clear answer."

Killian looked confused. "So let me get this straight, for almost three decades, everyone here has been wandering around in a haze not aging, having screwed up memories and the curse in the town kept them oblivious."

Henry smiled up at Killian. "I knew you'd understand what I was saying. You're the only one who can break the curse Killian."

"Because I am the son of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Henry smiled. "Yep. And right now, we have an advantage because my mom doesn't know who you are because I was smarter and ripped the last few pages out of the book before she could read them."

"Kid…"

Henry sighed. "You see, the hero never believes at first because if they did, the story wouldn't be good." He reached into his backpack and pulled out some pages. "Here's the proof. Read them. I have to go. I'll see you later."

Killian watched as Henry ran into the school. From the distance, Mary Margaret noticed Killian and made her way over.

"I'm glad that he's smiling again."

Killian looked at Mary Margaret with a confused expression. "What did I do?"

Mary Margaret smiled softly. "You did the most important thing you could do, you stayed. Does Madam Mayor know about your presence?"

"Definitely. She visited me this morning and made it very clear that she did not like me. What is her deal by the way? How on earth did she get elected when no one seems to like her?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "You know, I don't really know. She's been the mayor for as long as anyone can remember. She's strict and Henry was always wary of her, and I guess when I gave him the book, his opinion only increased."

Killian looked at the teacher and raised his eye-brow. "Who does he think you are?"

Mary Margaret laughed softly. "It's kind of stupid."

Killian chuckled back. "I just had five minutes of stupid, enlighten me."

"Snow White? Who does he think you are?"

Killian looked a little shocked. "I'm not in it. Do you happen to know where I can find Dr Archie Hopper?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

Killian had immediately walked back in to the town to pick up his car to drive to Archie's. Archie's office was on a quieter street were smaller businesses operated. Smaller cafés, and there was an expensive looking jewellery store there as well. He stopped outside a large building which also served as a local privet doctors and switched the car engine off. Exiting the car, he locked the doors and headed inside the stone building, making his way up to Archie's office. He halted at the door, raised his hand and knocked gently. Archie opened the door. 

"Hey." Killian smiled in a friendly way as Archie opened the door to allow him in.

"Killian Jones." Archie smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I was just, uh reading about you. I take it you're here for some post-traumatic stress. Car accidents tend to do that to people."

Killian tried not to snigger at Archie's words. "Actually Dr Hopper, I'm here for Henry."

Archie shifted uncomfortably. "I can't really say anything…"

Killian nodded. "I know, I just have one question. I'm aware of his fairy-tale theory and I was simply wondering, do you know what causes it? He thinks that everyone in this town is a character out of this book he has, and it's kind of crazy."

Killian didn't fail to notice the shocked expression that graced Archie's features.

"Excuse me for sounding blunt Mr Jones, but I hope you don't talk like that in front of him. The word crazy can really upset somebody, especially someone like Henry. This fairy-tale theory is his way of expressing emotion, something I've been led to believe he's never been great at. He uses the book to help himself to deal with his problems."

Killian nodded his understanding as he sat down in one of Archie's chairs, the shrink sitting opposite him.

"He's had this book for a month he says. Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

Archie nodded gently. "Yes he has."

"Does it have anything to do with Regina?" Killian questioned, a dark feeling arising in him as he thought of the mayor.

Archie sighed. "Regina is a very complicated woman. Over the years, she has tried to bring Henry closer to her, but her plans only backfired. You know what, why don't you take a look at his file. That way you can sort of see what I mean."

Killian watched as Archie stood from his chair and made his way over to a large wooden filing cabinet. He opened the drawer that had L-O on and searched for Henry's file. Once he found it, he took a hold of it, closed the drawer and handed it to Killian.

"Why are you doing this? I mean can't you get into trouble for this?"

Archie smiled softly. "Henry talked about you a lot. And you're very important to him. I think this is a good thing, but just make sure that I get it back. And Mr Jones, for the sake of Henry's feelings, be careful what you say around him. Destroying any child's imagination can have devastating effects."

Killian left a couple of minutes later after thanking Archie. Archie watched from his office window as Killian got back into his car and drove off down the street. Satisfied that Killian wouldn't be coming back, he waded to his desk, picked up the phone and dialled Regina. 

"You were right, Madam Mayor. Mr Jones was just here."

Regina smiled on the other end of the line. "And did you give him the file?"

Archie sighed. "Yes. How did you know that Mr Jones would show up here?"

"Because I gave him the idea." Regina replied smugly.

After ordering a take-away burger, Killian made his way back up to his room at Granny's and plopped down on the couch. As he read through Henry's files, he nibbled away at his beef burger. He was about three pages into the file when a gentle knock sounded at the door. Rolling his eyes, Killian opened the door and looked down to see Emma stood there.

"Don't you know what 'Do Not Disturb' means, lass?"

Emma sighed. "Police matter. I overrule you. I'm actually here about Dr Archibald Hopper. He claimed that you assaulted him earlier in this office?"

"What?" Killian asked shocked.

Emma looked at him with a regretful expression. "He says you demanded to see the files and when he wouldn't show you, you knocked him out and stole them."

"He gave them to me." Killian argued.

Emma nodded. "Well, he's telling a different tale. Can I search your room, or do I have to get a search warrant."

Killian opened the door wide for her and signalled her in.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Killian asked, as he pointed to the papers.

"You're accommodating. I don't believe Archie. That man can't lie to save his life, but as my job is on the line, I have no choice but to arrest you. I'm sorry."

Killian turned and allowed for Emma to cuff him. "You know I'm being set up don't you."

Emma finished locking the cuffs as he turned to face her. "I know."

Killian followed her out to her patrol car.

Meanwhile, Henry sat in an English lesson with his class as Mary Margaret Blanchard read them _Peter Pan_. The class was being held outside in the warm sun under a large oak tree. Mary Margaret stopped reading when Regina made her way over and stopped in front of the class.

"Sorry to interrupt." She didn't look sorry. "But I would like a word with my son."

Mary Margaret looked a little shocked. "Is it really urgent? We're in the middle of a lesson."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the petite woman. "Why would I be here if it wasn't?"

Regina signalled for Henry to follow her to a quieter spot and when they stopped, she bent down to Henry's level.

"Henry, I have bad news. The man you're brought here, he's been arrested again. He assaulted Dr Hopper and stole your files. If I didn't know any better, he's a con man. He is just trying to learn ways to take advantage of us. That is why he is sticking around. I'm sorry."

Henry glared. "No you're not. You're just saying that."

Regina looked a little hurt by Henry's harsh stare and sharp tone. "Henry, I know that you think otherwise, but I promise I am only trying to protect you. Things are going to get better."

The school bell rung to signal the start of the next class and Henry turned away from Regina, looking a little saddened. "I need to get back to class."

Regina watched as Henry moved away quickly, not even saying goodbye. Regina was hurt as she watched Henry walk beside Mary Margaret, chatting away happily.

It was mid-afternoon before Emma had finally gotten around to Killian's mug-shots. Graham had been on patrol all day and was still missing in action, leaving Emma to deal with the occurrences at station, including another complaint about Leroy down at the local tavern, _The Rabbit Hole. _Killian stood in front of the background board, his height being shown as 6'1.

"You know that shrink is lying right?" Killian mumbled for the twentieth time that afternoon.

"To the right." Emma instructed as he followed her orders. "And yes, I know, but there's nothing I can do."

"Regina has something to do with this. It's got her name written all over it. That man, Archie seemed to be terrified of her. It seems like everyone in this town is."

Emma raised an eye-brow. "I can assure you right now, I'm not afraid of her."

Killian turned to look at Emma. "How much does she control? How much does she has her hands on?"

Emma gave a slight chuckle. "Well she is the mayor. She has her hands in everything."

Killian raised an eye-brow and he didn't look amused. "Even the police department."

Emma went to reply when the door banged open, Henry making his way in followed by Mary Margaret.

"Hi, Killian." Henry said, before noticing Emma. "And deputy Swan."

"You can call me Emma, Henry." Emma smiled kindly, though Henry just turned away. "And what are you doing here?"

"Regina stopped by this afternoon and told her what happened. Even interrupted one of my classes." Mary Margaret muttered the last thing, but Killian didn't miss it.

Killian looked angry. "Of course she did. Wants to make it seem like I am the bad guy…" 

Henry's excited tone interrupted whatever he was going to say next. "You are such a genius."

Killian looked a little gob smacked but quickly covered his expression. 

"You knew exactly what you were doing with Archie? You were trying to gather as much information as you possibly could for Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Emma also looked equally confused.

"It's nothing you need to know… Emma." Henry smiled. "All you need to know is that Miss Blanchard here is going to bail him out."

Killian looked at Mary Margaret with a surprised expression. "You are? You don't even know me."

Mary Margaret also looked a little overwhelmed at the whole ordeal. "I, uh, trust you."

Killian smiled and turned to face Emma, who simply nodded. "Well, you can un-cuff me now, Swan. There is something I need to attend to."

Once free of the restraints of the cuffs, Killian thanked Mary Margaret again and left the station. He walked to Granny's where his car was parked, got in the driver's seat, but first he borrowed a chainsaw from a local woodcutter who had just finished his job for the day. Killian then proceeded to go on to Regina's house.

After double checking Regina wasn't in the garden, he unlocked his boot, grabbed the chainsaw and walked through the garden to the same apple tree were Regina had been picking from earlier. Regina was in her office, filling out a cheque when she heard the sound of a chainsaw and the sound of wood splitting. She jumped from her leather chair and looked out the window on to the garden were Killian was using the chainsaw to hack away at some branches. Regina quickly ran from her office and made her way out into the garden, stomping towards Killian. 

"What exactly do you think you are doing!" Regina shouted.

Killian looked at the mayor and smirked. "What does it look like? Picking apples."

Regina glared. "You're crazy."

Killian threw the chainsaw down, which he had shut off. "If you think some frame job is enough to scare me off, you're going to have to think of something worse. Come after me one more time and I come back for the rest of this tree. Because Madam Mayor, you have no idea what I am capable off. Your move."

As Killian drove back down Main Street, he couldn't help the smug expression which graced his features. He had one up on Regina at the moment, and he suddenly felt less angry at the whole arrest situation again. Little did he know, that when he entered Granny's to head back to his room, would be knocked down again. As he entered the building, Granny had stopped him. She looked apologetic and little bit nervous.

"Mr Jones, I uh, I feel really terrible about doing this, but the town has this rule that anyone with a current criminal charge is not allowed to stay at taverns or inns." She was fumbling over her words and Killian knew that this was not Granny.

"Let me guess, Madam Mills has just called you to remind you of the rule." He raised an eye-brow.

Granny didn't reply to the comment, but looked as though she agreed. "I will allow you to gather your things, but I will need your room key back once finished."

Killian nodded. "I understand."

Despite feeing smug about Killian being told to leave Granny's, Regina was still furious as she picked up apples from the ground. She heard footsteps behind her and the familiar smell of Graham filled her nostrils.

"Emma filled me in on what happened…" He began.

Regina interrupted. "Arrest him again. He's even destroying city property now."

"Again?"

Regina looked at him angrily. "What are you still here for? Arrest him."

Graham scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't think keep arresting him is the best plan. Plus, from what I gathered from Emma, I don't really think he stole those files, and I think you know that to."

"Oh did she? And why would I lie?" Regina seethed.

Graham looked down at the mayor in an awkward manner. "Emma said he looked shocked at the charges and she has always been good at detecting liars."

Regina rolled her eyes. "The answer is simple, Sheriff, he simply does not like being caught, just like any other criminal."

Graham pushed the subject, despite Regina's angry glare. "Regina, Emma and I both think he has been set up. We agreed that Dr Hopper was lying, and considering that man is not the one to lie, someone set him up to do it. He has too big of a conscience."

Regina stood and glared at him. "I think your schoolboy crush on your dear deputy is clouding your judgement. Just remember, I made you Sheriff and Miss Swan, deputy and I can take it away from you with the snap of my fingers."

Graham raised an eye-brow. "I can arrest him again, but he will just keep coming at you, and you in return. Something tells me that he won't be persuaded to leave this town so quickly."

Regina narrowed her eyes even further if possible. "Henry is my son and I know what is best for him, and having that man around isn't."

Graham sighed. "I know that you believe that Regina, but if you and Killian's fight just escalates, Henry is the one who will get hurt in the end."

Regina smirked.

Killian made his way back down Main Street towards his car, anger boiling through his blood. As he drew nearer to his car, he noticed each wheel in a thick yellow boot. Cursing under his breath, he answered his phone which had begun to ring.

"What?"

"Ah Mr Jones, I will be happy to keep demonstrating my power in this town, considering that your thirst to stay in this town is only growing."

"You have no idea, Madam Mayor." Killian gritted out through his teeth.

Regina sighed. "Well, I think we should make peace then, for the sake of Henry. How about you drive over to my office, or walk?"

Killian hung up the phone and began walking to Regina's, knowing it would be easily a twenty minute walk.

He had been walking for a couple of minutes when he heard a large car pull up beside him. Sitting behind the wheel in a land cruiser was Emma. 

"Saw your car in boots- need a lift?" She smiled.

Killian looked at her harshly for a moment, remembering her charging him earlier, but when he saw the friendly-enough expression on her face, he hopped in to the passenger seat.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Mayor's office."

Emma pulled back onto the street and stopped at traffic lights. "I, uh, want to apologize again for charging you. I explained to Graham and he believed you as well."

Killian shrugged. "Not your fault, just doing your job."

Emma nodded and could see that Killian was in no mood to talk so she remained silent until they reached the mayor's office.

"Thanks." Killian said, as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and hopped out. 

"Did you need a ride back or…"

"If you don't mind." He beamed her a friendlier grin before he disappeared inside the office.

Emma watched him walk away, a small smile gracing her lips. He was definitely dashing.

Killian didn't even bother to knock when he entered Regina's office and she didn't even glance up as he took a seat on her couch. After a few moments, she closed her laptop lid and sat opposite him.

"I guess I would like to apologise firstly." She said, in a convincing tone, whilst Killian simply responded by raising an eye-brow. "I guess I am just going to have to accept that you are staying in town."

"Exactly, because I am."

"And that you are here because you want to take Henry away from me." Her tone became dark.

Killian looked genuinely surprised at the comment. "I have no intention of doing that."

Regina's facial expression softened slightly. "Then why are you staying in town? Is it for that blonde deputy? You don't stand a…"

Killian chuckled. "Definitely not. I am here for Henry, but not to take him away. I understand clearly that I am not a father, nor am I father material, but I just want to make sure that he is okay. Every time you try to push me out, Madam Mayor, my need to remain here only grows. Especially seeing how troubled he is."

Regina masked her sudden smugness. "Why do you think he is troubled?"

Killian took a deep breath. "The boy is in therapy, and from what I gathered from the shrink's notes, before you had me arrested, he is a very strong believer in this curse theory. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy-tale character."

Regina smiled. "And you don't?"

Killian chuckled softly. "Of course not. Henry can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality. It's getting worse. It's crazy."

Henry's footsteps sounded into the room and Killian turned to face him, not missing the look of devastation on his face.

"You think I'm crazy?" He had small tears trickling down his cheeks.

Killian looked shocked at him being there. "Henry…"

Henry didn't allow Killian time to explain himself before he bolted from the room. Killian turned back to face Regina who looked smug.

"How long has he been standing there?" His tone was livid.

Regina smirked. "The whole conversation of course."

Killian glared at the brunette. "You knew exactly by bringing me here, getting me to express my opinions would be in front of Henry. You knew that he'd be here."

Regina shrugged. "Of course. I know he comes to my office at five every Thursday, as we go for dinner and then to his shrink session. I'm his mother. Your move."

Killian stood and glared. "You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"

Killian exited the building and got back into Emma's land cruiser, slamming the door. Emma jumped slightly and looked at him.

"Look no offence, but my car hasn't done anything to you."

"Sorry. Can you take me a cash point, I need to repay Mary Margaret back."

Emma nodded, sensing that something had gone down in the mayor's office and whatever it was had darkened Killian's mood even more. After Killian had taken out money, he requested that Emma left him, as after he finished at Mary Margaret's, he had to fix things with Henry. Emma had simply nodded and drove away, and Killian couldn't help but watch her car disappear around the corner. He felt a little guilty at the way he had spoken to her, and he knew he had sounded rude.

Sighing, he walked to Mary Margaret's door and knocked three times. From inside, he could hear soft footsteps and then she opened the door.

"Just wanted to say thank you again for paying my bail. Here's your money." Killian said, in a lighter tone.

As Killian went to walk away, Mary Margaret's voice rang out. "Killian, you look as though you need to talk." 

Killian turned back and nodded as Mary Margaret allowed him into her apartment. She indicated for him to take a seat at the breakfast bar as she made hot cocoa. She handed Killian a hot chocolate and he took a sip.

"Cinnamon?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry. I guess it's just a little thing of mine. I'll make you another one. 

"No it's fine. I drink it the same. Uh, I guess I have to ask you this, when you bailed me out, how come did you trust me?"

Mary Margaret took a sip of her drink and softly smiled. "I don't know, it's a strange feeling. Don't get me wrong, but I feel as though we have met before. It's crazy."

Killian chuckled softly. "Trust me, I am starting to re-define my definition of crazy."

"I think you're innocent. So does Emma."

Killian raised an eye-brow. "For what, and I know Emma does she made it clear to me. And what do you think I am innocent off?"

Mary Margaret gave a soft laugh. "Whatever floats your boat, Killian."

Killian took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter how many people think I am innocent, I'm still going to leave, and I honestly believe that is for the best. If I stay, Henry is only going to get hurt."

Mary Margaret sighed. "You care about Henry already and what are you going to achieve when you leave? No one will be here to protect him."

Henry was still in a sad mood when he attended his therapy session that evening with Archie. Archie sat opposite him, his face full of concentration as he studied the young lad, knowing that something had upset him.

"You know we can talk about it Henry? Just me, you and my umbrella. Is that why you think I am Jiminy Cricket, because of my umbrella?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't think you're anyone anymore."

As Archie went to reply, the door banged open and Killian strode into the room, his facial expression becoming concerned when his eyes rested on Henry.

"Mr Jones…" Archie exclaimed. "I am sorry, Madam Mills…"

"I get it and don't worry, I know what she has on you. Henry, I'm sorry."

Henry turned away from Killian and stared at the fire burning in the fireplace. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't think that you being here is a good idea, if Regina knew…" Archie began, his tone nervous.

"Screw her, and if Henry wasn't present, I would use a dirtier word." Killian interrupted, as he bent down to Henry's height. "Henry, there is only one reason why I stayed in this town and didn't return to Boston. You."

Henry sighed in defeat. "But you said I was crazy."

Killian's expression softened. "No, I do not think you are crazy. I think the curse is crazy, but just because I think that doesn't mean it isn't true. It is a big ask for anyone in this world to believe in something like this and for all I know, it could be true."

Henry finally met Killian's eyes. "But you told my mum…"

Killian interrupted him again. "What she needed to here, Henry. Because if this curse is really and she did cast it and that the only way we can break it is by tricking her into thinking we don't know or don't believe, than we need to do what is necessary. And isn't this that what Operation Cobra is all about?"

Henry smiled slightly as Killian continued. "Throwing her off our trail?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "Amazing!"

Killian stood back up and reached under his black leather jacket and pulled out the pages from the book. "I have read these and you are completely right. These pages are dangerous and we need to make sure that she never sees them."

Both Archie and Henry watched as Killian made his way over to the fireplace and threw them into the orange flames.

Killian turned back to face Henry. "Now we have the advantage."

Henry beamed him an excited smile. "I knew that you'd help me."

Killian nodded. "That's exactly right Henry, and I am not going anywhere, no matter what."

Henry and Killian left Archie's twenty-minutes later, and headed towards Granny's as Killian had offered to treat Henry to an ice cream.

Regina meanwhile was completely unaware to their activities as she continued to attend to the damage on her apple tree. From behind her, the footsteps of Mr Gold sounded and soon enough he was stood beside her.

"My, my this is a mess." He said, as he looked around at the wooden shavings.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Not when I'm finished with it. Can I help you with anything Mr Gold?"

Mr Gold smiled in a twisted way. "Nothing much. I was just walking through the neighbourhood and I thought I would come and say hello. Nice to see you in such high spirits."

Regina smiled as she stood up. "Well, today has been a good day. I got rid of an unwanted town nuisance."

Gold smirked. "Oh, Killian Jones. Really?"

Regina's smile faltered. "Well, I assume that he is half way back to Boston by now. Thank goodness."

Mr Gold looked eyes with her. "I wouldn't count on that. You see I just saw him and your son walking down Main Street together, looking pretty happy, if I might add."

"What?" Regina asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I must say Miss Mills, you could have always come to me for help. I can always fix the problem of Killian Jones, though for a price of course."

Regina turned away and bent back down. "I don't make deals with you anymore."

"What deal do you mean?" Mr Gold asked.

Regina looked back up at him. "I think you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Ah, yes, procuring Henry for you. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name Henry is? How on earth did you choose it."

Regina took a deep breath. "You wanted Killian to come to town didn't you? Finding Henry wasn't an accident."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean."

"Oh yes you do. Who is this man? Who is Henry's father, Killian Jones."

Mr Gold gave her a playful smile. "I think you know exactly who he is. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be really getting home."

Mr Gold began to walk away and Regina stood, and began following him.

"Tell me what you know about him, I need to know."

Mr Gold continued to walk away. "I won't be telling you dear, so I suggest you bid me good night please."

Regina watched Mr Gold walk away and she looked puzzled for a few moments and as she thought about it. Regina then realized exactly who Killian was- the saviour.


	3. Snow Falls

**I'm not back writing yet, but since I already have this chapter, four and five written, I thought I'd update this one. **

**Also yes this is the same chapter as yesterday, but I had a few people point out the whole Henry son/daughter thing. If you didn't see my author's note before I deleted it, Henry was originally meant to be Jenny and I changed my mind at the last minute. I've spent the last twenty-four hours going through these three chapters, and I hope I have managed to correct these mistakes, and now that Henry is a complete he. I'm going away on Tuesday, so I might update beforehand, depending on what time my flight is. Mum hasn't told me yet. **

**Enjoy, and please review. **

**Chapter Three: Snow Falls **

It was late evening when Emma emerged from Granny's. After having a long day at work, she had decided to get a coffee at the small joint and then had had the 'pleasure' of witnessing the disastrous date with Mary Margaret and Dr Whale. It was apparent to Emma that Mary Margaret was not good at dating and it was even clearer that Dr Whale had spent most of the evening checking out Ruby. Mary Margaret and Dr Whale had left ten minutes before she did and when Emma entered the cold atmosphere, she wrapped her red leather jacket tighter around her toned stomach.

Emma's car was parked further down the street and as she made her way over, she caught sight of Killian's Mercedes and with the man himself inside. Emma checked the road before she crossed, before stopping beside his door. Killian was reading a newspaper, a flashlight in his mouth and wearing his pants and a grey short-sleeved shirt which showed his muscles off. After breaking her slight trance, and seeing he was in one too, she rapped on the window gently.

"Hi." Emma said, as Killian opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. "Are you okay?"

Killian lent against his car and looked down at Emma. "Well, I've slept in a lot of tighter places than my car before."

Emma looked at the small confines of the Mercedes and her eyes widened. "You mean to tell me you've been sleeping here."

Killian nodded. "Until I can find somewhere."

"So I take it you decided to stay then." Emma said, as she crossed her arms across her chest, attempting to block out some of the cold.

"Yeah. It appears this town though doesn't have any vacancies, or they have all been informed by Regina about the no criminal rule." Killian looked at Emma again. "So, Swan, why are you out so late?"

Emma chuckled. "I'm a deputy not a nun. I just had a long day at work and went for a coffee. Hey, Jones, if things get cramped in your car, you could always sleep at the station, or, don't take this the wrong way, with me. I have a large house, and there's plenty of room."

Killian looked away. "Not really the roommate type. I'm better alone. Thank you though."

Emma nodded. "Understandable. Don't know what I was thinking. Well, uh, night. Good luck with Henry."

Killian watched as Emma walked towards her land cruiser, getting in the driver's seat, before driving away. When her taillights disappeared in the mere distance, Killian realized he hadn't even said goodnight back.

The next day, it appeared that Mary Margaret had recovered from her disastrous date as she was back in work, though technically on a field trip with her class at the hospital. They were visiting sick patients. Mary Margaret looked around, making sure everyone was in the same spot when she noticed Henry a few metres away, looking into the restricted section where one patient lay, an unidentified man who they had called John Doe.

"Henry, do you want to help us with the directions? We need all the help we can get." Mary Margaret said softly, as she stopped beside Henry, also looking at the unconscious man.

"Will Mr Doe be okay Miss Blanchard? He looks pretty pale." Henry stated, as he looked up at his teacher.

Mary Margaret rested her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henry, honey, his name really isn't John Doe. The hospital gives that name to unidentified male patients, as no one knows who they are, or in this case, who he is."

Henry looked back towards 'John Doe'. "Would you happen to know who he is?"

"Of course not. I just happen to bring him his flowers on my daily rounds." Mary Margaret sighed as she looked at the handsome features of the man.

"Does anyone know what is wrong with him?" Henry asked.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No one knows. All I know is that he has been like this ever since I started here at the hospital."

"No family or friends?" Henry questioned.

Mary Margaret looked a little bit surprised at Henry's interest in the man. "As far as we know- no. No one in this town has shown up to claim him."

"All alone, that's really sad." Henry murmured.

"Yeah I guess it is, now let's go back and help with the decorations and then we can get back to the school." Mary Margaret smiled, as she led Henry away.

"Are you sure you don't know him…" Henry's voice could be heard as they walked away from the room.

That afternoon, Killian picked Henry up from school and drove them down to Henry's castle on the waterfront. With a couple of milkshakes in hand, they sat on the wooden formation and overlooked the bay.

"So today I found your dad. Prince Charming, a.k.a. John Doe." Henry smiled, ignoring Killian's warning look. "He is still alive, but is in the hospital. In a coma Miss Blanchard says."

Killian watched as Henry leaned behind him and opened his schoolbag, pulling out the storybook. He flicked though a couple of pages, before he found the image of Charming on the ground after Snow had struck him with a rock.

"See here," Henry said, as he indicated to the drawing of Prince Charming, before pointing at his chin were a red mark lay. "John Doe has the same scar. In the exact same spot."

"Henry, many people in this world have similar looking scars in the same places."

"Yes, but I don't believe they look exactly the same. Killian, can't you see what this means? This curse that the queen cast is keeping Miss Blanchard and him apart. Miss Blanchard needs to be told that her Prince Charming has been found."

Killian tried not to laugh at Henry's words. "Kid, I don't think telling Mary Margaret that her soul mate is in a coma is such a good idea. Not being able to have a happy ending of your own already brings enough pain, but unrealistic hope is worse."

Henry took a frustrated sigh. "But I could be right! We both know who Mary Margaret and John Doe really are and now it is time for them to know as well."

"Henry, how exactly are you planning for that to happen?"

"Simple." Henry smiled as he patted the book in his lap. "Mary Margaret needs to read Snow's and Charming's story."

"Okay fine, Henry. But we do it my way, meaning that Deputy Swan needs to ask her. Imagine how it would look if you asked her, or me. I don't even know the lady properly. Meanwhile, Swan and she are close friends, and Swan has more of a chance of convincing Mary Margaret than either of us do."

Henry nodded, despite that he didn't like the idea of Emma helping them, and he understood that Killian was right though.

After Henry agreed to Killian's terms, Killian drove them both over to where Emma had shown Killian which house was hers only a couple of days previous.

"How do you even know she's at home?" Killian asked, as he parked in Emma's driveway, her car out of sight.

Henry rolled his eyes. "She doesn't work Monday afternoons. Graham does the station run and he doesn't start patrol until nine."

Killian switched of the engine and opened his car door. "If you say so."

Henry followed Killian to Emma's front door and even did the honours of knocking himself. After a few brief moments, Emma opened the door carrying a water-bottle and at the sight of her, Killian couldn't help but run his tongue along his lips. Emma was wearing, short shorts, a red tank top and runners. Her hair was scraped back into a messy bun and she looked pretty sexy if he admitted it. 

"Hi…" She said awkwardly.

"We need your help." Killian said.

Emma looked surprised for a few moments before her expression went to her normal one.

"Graham…"

"Can't help us." Killian said. "Can we, uh, come in and…"

"Of course." Emma opened the door wider to allow the two in.

Henry pushed past and smiled at the house. However evil Red-Handed Jill was, it couldn't be denied that she had a nice home. At the back of the hallway, a grand staircase led upstairs and he could see about four doors leading to separate rooms. Downstairs, there were two doors. The left led to the longue area, a bathroom, and a bedroom and the right led to the kitchen and the laundry.

Emma then signalled for Henry and Killian to follow her into the house, and they did. Emma led them into the kitchen and indicated for them to take a seat at the breakfast bar. Emma grabbed a jacket and wrapped it around herself, suddenly conscious of the lack of clothing around Killian. 

"So, what did you need?" Emma questioned.

Killian went to speak, but Henry jumped straight into the antics. "And we were wondering if you could convince Miss Blanchard to read to John Doe."

Emma's green eyes locked with Killian's blue ones and she cocked an eye-brow. Killian gave her a pleading look and she looked back at Henry. 

"I'll see what I can do, Henry." Emma said softly. 

"Thank you. Are you okay to go now?" Henry asked in a hopeful tone.

Emma's eyes widened slightly and she glanced down at what she was wearing. Killian couldn't help but glance down at Emma's creamy long legs.

"Tell you what, I'll meet you at your car in a few minutes. I think I'll just change." Emma said in awkward tone.

Henry nodded eagerly as he made his way out of the house quickly. Killian looked back at Emma who was heading towards another small staircase which led upstairs.

"Oh and by the way Swan, you cut quite the figure in those little shorts." Killian smirked, as Emma turned to face him.

"I know I do." She returned a similar smirk before disappearing up the stairwell.

As Killian headed back out towards his car, he couldn't help but glance around the house, wondering whether it would actually be a bad thing to accept Emma's roommate invitation, down to the fact that her house was amazing. He got back into the driver's seat and was surprised to see that Henry had sat in the front.

"Kid, don't you think Emma should be in the front…"

"No. She gets the back."

And if Emma had any problems about sitting in the rear, she didn't show it. She simply got in and opened her phone, and texted Mary Margaret to let her know they were on their way round.

The car ride was a comfortable silence. Henry would occasionally sneak glances at Emma in the front side mirror. Emma was still on her phone as though she was playing some form of game. Henry also noticed Killian glancing at Emma in the rear-view mirror every few minutes. Soon, Killian parked at the front of Mary Margaret's loft and Emma unbuckled her seatbelt. 

"Are you coming?" She asked, opening the door. 

"You talk to her first." Killian said, as he halted Henry from getting out.

"Ok." Emma replied, climbing out of the car and shutting the door.

Both Henry and Killian watched as Mary Margaret met Emma at the door and then they both disappeared inside.

Mary Margaret made the two of them a hot chocolate, as they sat around the breakfast bar. Emma smiled as she tasted the cinnamon on top. Mary Margaret had gotten her into it when they has first become friends.

"So you're telling me that both Henry and Killian want me to read to this man in the coma?" Mary Margaret looked a little confused.

Emma nodded. "I know, I thought it was a little weird at first, but Henry insists that it might help John Doe wake and then remember who he is."

"And who does Henry think this man is?" Mary Margaret smiled.

"The handsome and daring Prince Charming." Emma teased. "And considering that Henry thinks you are Snow White that means you two are true loves. But then yet again, Henry does have an extremely active imagination. Killian thinks we need to play along so he doesn't get hurt, so do you think you could read to our patient?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "When he doesn't wake, it might help Henry realize that these fairy-tales are not real."

Emma nodded. "I guess something like that."

"It's kind of sad, but it is a rather genius plan. I mean there is no such thing as true love at first sight. Well at least when he sees the truth, it won't hurt as much as someone telling him in simple English."

Emma looked a little guilty. "And Killian told me to tell you that you will meet him and Henry for breakfast at Granny's tomorrow morning to give the full report."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Well, I better get dressed then. Tell them I'm in."

Emma and Mary Margaret farewelled one another and Emma exited the building and made her way towards Killian's car. She was surprised when she saw that Henry had moved into the back. Killian signalled for Emma to get in the passenger seat and she did. As soon as Emma closed the door, Henry was leaning between the two seats.

"So, what's happening? Is Miss Blanchard in?" Henry questioned, his tone excited.

Emma met Killian's eyes. "Aye, she is."

After dressing Mary Margaret drove her station wagon to the hospital. The staff where a little surprised to see her considering that it was her day off, and some even looked at her in a confused manner when they saw her carrying Henry's book. Mary Margaret ignored the curious glances as she entered John Doe's room, took the seat beside his bed and looked at his unconscious form.

"Okay, so this must sound really weird, considering that you don't know me, but I am here on the request for a certain little boy named Henry Mills. So please, just bear with me."

Mary Margaret opened to the first page of Snow White and Prince Charming's story. She continued to read and was drawing closer to the ending where Charming proposed when John Doe's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing Mary Margaret to jump.

After gathering her breath, she placed the book down on the stool and quickly left the room, searching frantically for Dr Whale. When she spotted him she rushed over.

"He's waking up. John Doe. I was reading to him and he reached out and grabbed my hand."

Dr Whale and Mary Margaret re-entered John Doe's room, and Whale began to immediately check all the monitors.

"Mary Margaret, the machines are the same as they have ever been. May I enquire to what you were doing in here?" Whale questioned, as he fixed her a curious glance.

"I was reading him a book." She answered, looking back at John Doe.

Whale nodded and turned back to the patient. "Look, maybe you fell asleep and dreamt it."

Mary Margaret looked a little shocked. "No, I did not imagine this Whale."

Dr Whale sighed. "Mary Margaret, I can only tell you what I see from the monitors. There is no change in his patterns. Sometimes when a person reads, they can imagine things. Look, how about you go home and sleep, that way you can earn your rest. If anything changes, I'll call you."

"Okay." Mary Margaret said in a defeated tone as she left the room.

Dr Whale watched Mary Margaret disappear from sight before he pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialled Regina. 

"What?" Her voice came from the other end. "I'm very busy Dr Whale. This better be important."

"It is. You told me to call you if anything changed with John Doe. And it has. He's waking up. A volunteer was in here a few minutes ago and claimed he grabbed her hand."

Regina suddenly sounded interested. "And who was this volunteer Whale?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard."

The next morning, Killian and Henry sat in Granny's diner with a plate of breakfast each and a hot chocolate. 

"Henry, where does your mother actually think you are when you're with me?" Killian questioned, as he took a bite of toast.

"Playing on my game-boy." Henry answered, as he looked around the diner.

Killian smirked. "And she actually bought that?"

Henry smiled in return. "She likes to think I am the perfect little angel, so yeah."

Killian went to reply when the door burst open. Most of the customers watched as Mary Margaret rushed towards Killian and Henry, sitting down. She was breathless.

"He woke up." She exhaled.

Henry laughed excitedly. "I told you."

Mary Margaret couldn't contain her excitement either. "Well he didn't exactly wake-up, but he grabbed my hand."

"That means he is remembering who he is."

Killian looked at Mary Margaret in a concerned way. "What did the doctors have to say about him?" 

"Dr Whale said I imagined him grabbing my hand. I know I'm not crazy, I know that John Doe did grab my hand."

Henry stood up and looked down at the two adults. "We need to get back the hospital now. You have to read to him again. He could wake up fully this time."

Mary Margaret eagerly stood beside Henry. "Yes, let' go now."

Killian looked confused. "Hang on, wait a minute…"

Mary Margaret looked down at Killian. "I got through to him, maybe I could do it again. Henry was right the first time…"

"Mary Margaret, are you saying you…"

Henry walked away and Mary Margaret addressed Killian with a serious manner. "I don't believe he's Prince Charming because that would be silly, but somehow when I read to him, I touched him. Come on…"

Killian drove the two to the hospital and inside they quickly made their way through the floors towards John Doe's room. They entered the correct level and stopped in their tracks when they saw that Emma, Graham, Regina and many doctors were crowding in and around John Doe's room. Emma made her way out and was surprised when she saw the three of them standing there, staring in the crowded room in shock.

"What happened? Is John Doe okay?" Mary Margaret asked, her tone worried.

"John Doe is missing. Dr Whale arrived this morning and he was gone…" Emma began, but was interrupted when Regina came out of the room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Regina asked, glancing between Killian and Mary Margaret and then looking down at Henry. "And you. I thought you were at home playing games. Are lying to me now as well?"

Mary Margaret ignored Regina's scolding tone as she looked around the brunette to John Doe's empty bed. "What happened? Did someone take him during the night?"

"Unknown at this point." Emma answered. "The IV cords were ripped out, but as far as we can see, there was no struggle."

Henry looked up at his mother and narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to him?"

Regina looked at her son and appeared to be shocked, as well as hurt. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I am behind this?"

Killian glanced at Regina. "I am curious to know why you're here though, Miss Mills?"

"Because Mr Jones, I am John Doe's emergency contact. He has no family or friends who have claimed him, and I am the one who found his unconscious form on the side of the road years ago. He carried no ID. I brought him here and Dr Whale was able to save his life, sadly though I couldn't find anyone who knew who he was." Regina explained, her facial expression looking smug.

"But if you find him, will he be okay?" It was as though Mary Margaret had ignored what Regina had just said.

Dr Whale waded into the room, his gaze settling on Mary Margaret. "Okay? That man has been living of IV support for the last few years. We need to find him straight away, or he will be far from okay."

Killian looked at Emma. "Well, how about we stop yapping then and get to work on finding him."

Regina looked at him angrily. "That is what we were doing until you three showed up. Stay out of this Mr Jones. It seems as though if I can't keep you away from my son, I am going to have to keep Henry away from you. Now get back to work Miss Swan and do your job properly."

Mary Margaret, Killian and Emma watched as Regina escorted Henry out from the hospital.

"My god, is she always that rude to you?" Mary Margaret questioned as she looked at Emma.

Emma shrugged. "We have more important things than that. Whale, how long has it been since you last saw John Doe?"

Whale looked lost in thought as he used his fingers to count hours. "Twelve hours I'm pretty sure."

Emma nodded. "We need to check the security cameras then for that amount of hours. Graham are you coming?"

As Emma and Graham moved to the security office, Killian and Mary Margaret followed behind, and Killian couldn't help but notice Graham's affectionate glance at Emma. They finally reached the office where Leroy and Walter were looking at some monitors. Killian could see that Emma was getting frustrated by both men who didn't seem to be the ones to take orders from women. 

"How is that you two spent the entire night in here, and you both claim that you didn't see John Doe leave?" Emma questioned.

Leroy looked at Emma with a taunting expression. "I think it's fairly obvious sister that we didn't see anything or we would have said something."

Emma ignored Leroy's rude tone to his words. "And you saw no one else his room last night?"

"I told you, I didn't see anything." Leroy replied. 

Graham's hand touched Emma's lower back in a soothing manner as he turned to address Mary Margaret. "And you saw nothing suspicious when you were here yesterday?"

Killian watched as Emma moved out of Graham's grasp slightly, her arm brushing up against his own.

"As far as I could see there was nothing." Mary Margaret replied in an honest tone.

Killian lent forward towards the computer screen, his arm brushing against Emma's again. "You're not going to get very far with the investigation with this tape. This is the one from earlier in the afternoon with Mary Margaret and her class. Where is the tape that shows the last twelve hours?"

Walter leaned forward to grab the other tape and replaced it in the machine. Emma stood beside Killian and they both glanced at the monitor, Graham stood beside them, curiosity flowing through him as he watched Killian do his job. On the tape, they watched as John Doe woke up, pulled his IV cords out and exited through the door and disappeared through the back hospital entrance. 

"He just walked out. Alone. He's okay." Mary Margaret muttered, feeling a little shocked.

Killian looked at the time on the monitor. "He was okay four hours ago. We don't know about now though. Where does that door lead to?"

Leroy looked a little worried. "The woods."

Emma and Killian glanced at one another, as though they were thinking the same thing. They needed to find John Doe that instant, before something bad could happen to him, if it hadn't already.

Leaving Leroy and Walter behind in the hospital, Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret and Graham headed out the same door that John Doe did and found themselves heading deeper into the dark forest. Emma and Graham had their flashlights on, and Mary Margaret walked beside Emma closely. Graham was looking down at the ground with his light and suddenly stopped. 

"The trail ends here." He muttered, looking around to see if there was another trail.

Emma stepped forward, leaving Mary Margaret stood beside Killian. "I thought tracking was one of your skills, Graham."

Graham looked at Emma and smiled softly. "I'll get the trail again. This is my field."

Emma chuckled. "Yep, now get cracking."

"What do you mean by this is his field?" Killian asked, as he moved beside Emma, his face illuminated by the flashlight.

"Graham is an excellent tracker, though we have never had to track someone into the woods before."

Killian nodded. "Don't you find people as well? I mean it's your job too."

"I could ask the same of you." Emma returned his comment as Mary Margaret came up to them.

"Yeah, well the people I tend to track down tend to be people who hide in Las Vegas." Killian answered, as he looked at Graham who was still bent down on the forest floor.

"Is it a good job to find people like that?" Mary Margaret asked, Killian.

As Killian went to answer, they heard a loud crack and Emma reached for her gun, pointing it in the direction of the noise, but when she saw that it was Henry, she quickly placed the gun back in its holder.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Killian asked as he stepped forward. "You're not supposed to be here."

Henry shrugged. "Did you find him yet, is the more important question?"

"Not yet." Emma answered as she glanced back at Graham who was still struggling to find a trail.

Henry smiled. "I can help you. I know exactly where he is going. Toll Bridge."

"How do you know what?" Emma asked, as she stood beside Killian.

"He's looking for you, duh." Henry said, indicating to Mary Margaret.

Graham continued to lead the group in the direction of the Toll Bridge. The trees were getting darker as they had been searching for a couple of hours now, and Emma's flashlight was starting to die. Up ahead, Mary Margaret walked with Graham and Henry beside her, talking about John Doe, whilst Emma and Killian followed further behind. 

"So, he's still pretty fixed on thinking this man is Prince Charming?" Emma questioned, as they watched the other three climb over a fallen tree.

Killian nodded. "Yeah, I guess he is."

Killian climbed over the broken tree stump and then turned to Emma and held his hand out. Emma gave him a thankful smile as he lifted her over the tree. He set her back down on her feet and they continued to follow the others.

"Jones, do you happen to know who he thinks I am?" Emma asked.

Killian looked down at Emma. "He thinks your Red-Handed Jill."

Emma slipped on a branch at the title and Killian quickly reached out to catch her. 

"Thank you." Once she was steady they continued walking. "Red-Handed Jill. The most notorious female pirate in tales."

Killian nodded. "That's probably why he's a bit cold towards you."

Emma shrugged. "I get it from his mother so I'm used to it."

Killian went to reply but they caught up with the group and Henry was still trying to assure Mary Margaret that John Doe was looking for her.

"Henry, this has nothing to do with me. This man is lost and very confused. He has been in a coma for such a long time that he has no idea what he's doing."

"Miss Blanchard, he loves you. We need to stop tracking and chasing him, because if we do, he will find you."

Killian placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Kid, you need to go home to your mother. She'll skin me alive if she finds out you're here. And then she'll skin, Emma, Mary Margaret and Graham, and then you'll be grounded for as long as you remember."

Henry smiled mischievously. "She doesn't know I'm here. She took me home from the hospital and went again. Didn't tell me where she was going, just drove away."

"It doesn't matter, Henry, I need to get you home before she discovers you're gone."

"No!"

From ahead Graham suddenly stopped and bent down. "Guys! Over here!"

Mary Margaret and Emma rushed over. 

"Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked.

Graham shook his head but picked up an ankle hospital tag from the ground which was covered on thick red liquid. 

"Is that?" Mary Margaret asked in a nervous tone.

"Blood." Emma whispered. "Shit, we need to find him."

Graham wasted no time in continuing to lead the group onto where Henry said John Doe could be. Out of the rush that they were in, they didn't care that they were occasionally getting hit in the face by sharp branches or constantly stepping in holes. In fact, Emma was pretty sure there was a bleeding cut on her hand but she didn't care. They came into a slight clearing where they could see the bridge. 

"Can anyone see him?" Mary Margaret asked in a panicked tone.

Emma ran forward, looking around frantically. She then spotted his body floating on a piece of wood in the water. Ignoring Graham's warning tone, she waded into the small stream, waist deep and dragged John Doe back to the bank where Mary Margaret was panicking.

"No, no, no. We found you. I found you." Mary Margaret whispered, as Graham dialled the hospital requesting an ambulance.

"It's going to be okay." Emma assured Mary Margaret as Killian kept Henry a few paces back.

Henry looked worried and a little panicked at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Is he okay?"

"Henry, don't look okay." Killian said, as he pulled Henry against him, his arms wrapping around Henry.

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Mary Margaret whispered, as she started to perform CPR.

Emma could feel herself panicking slightly at the scene as she stepped back away from Mary Margaret as she continued the CPR. From behind her she could hear Graham stopping just beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Emma nodded and jumped when John Doe began to cough violently, the water exiting his lungs. His eyes then opened and met Mary Margaret's and he looked amazed. 

"You, you saved me. Th…thank you." He whispered, as Mary Margaret smiled at him in return.

Henry broke away from Killian's grasp, watching the scene happily. "You did it. You woke him up." He turned back to Killian. "I told you."

Killian nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "She did…"

Emma met Killian's eyes and she gave him a reassuring nod as she stepped forward, kneeling down beside John Doe and Mary Margaret. 

"Who are you?" Emma asked in a soft tone.

David looked puzzled. "I…I don't know."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and sighed softly. "All that matters at the moment is that he's okay."

Emma nodded her understanding and pulled her phone out. She dialled Ruby and after a brief conversation, turned to Henry and Killian and told them that Ruby would pick them up.

The ambulance arrived shortly afterward and David was taken on to the bed by the paramedics. Mary Margaret and Graham got into the back of the ambulance with them, as Ruby got Killian and Henry. Emma turned back towards the ambulance at the last moment, and Killian watched as Graham helped her in.

Within twenty-minutes, they were all back at the hospital. Killian, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Graham watched as Dr Whale and another nurse wheeled John Doe back into his room, getting ready to treat him. Mary Margaret went to ask Dr Whale another question, when the door burst open and a panicked looking blonde ran in.

"David! Oh my god, it is you!" She cried as she ran into David's room.

Dr Whale immediately approached her, pushing her to the exit. "Ma'am you can't be in here."

The woman didn't fight, but she continued to stare at David in love and relief.

"Just wait out here for a few minutes and then you'll be able to see him." Dr Whale assured, before he went back into the room, shutting the door.

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

Emma went to reply, but Regina entered the room and answered for her. "His wife. Kathryn."

After getting over the initial shock, Dr Whale allowed Kathryn back in to see her husband. From what the small group outside could see, they were talking. Kathryn looked extremely happy, but David's facial expression was one of confusion.

"That man is named David Nolan, as you have probably already gathered his first name. That is his wife, Kathryn, which you already know." Regina bent down to Henry's level. "You are lucky that I am in a good mood because of her pure joy, but we'll talk about your punishment afterwards. And I think you know exactly what you're punishment is, you're grounded."

Regina stood back up when Kathryn exited David's room, her face still happy. She stopped in front of Mary Margaret.

"Thank you so much for finding him. My David."

Mary Margaret looked at the blonde in a confused manner. "Forgive me if I sound rude, but how come did you not know he was here in a coma."

Kathryn suddenly looked saddened again and a little guilty. "A few years ago, our marriage was not going well. We were arguing a lot and it was all my fault, and seeing him now, I realize that. I was difficult wife and unsupportive of his decisions. One night, one of our arguments blew up further than they normally did and I told him to leave if he didn't like the way things were, and he did. I didn't stop him and now seeing him again, I know it was the worst mistake I ever made."

Killian stepped forward. "And you never went to look for him?"

Kathryn's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Stupid I know. When I didn't hear from him, I just assumed he left town. And now I know why I never heard from him, he was here in a coma and now I finally had my chance to say sorry. Now…" She glanced lovingly at David. "We get to have a second chance."

Mary Margaret faked an expression of happiness. "I am happy for you."

The group's heads turned when Dr Whale re-entered the room. "This is something of a miracle."

Kathryn turned back to Dr Whale and looked hopeful. "So you're saying that he is okay?"

"Physically is on the mend, but his memory is clearly an issue. I don't know how long it could take for it to come back."

"So what brought him back then?" Mary Margaret questioned.

Dr Whale shrugged. "We don't know. The nurses and I can't find a logical explanation. It's as though something just clicked in him."

Killian raised an eye-brow. "So a man who has been in a coma for a number of years just decided to get up and go for a stroll?" 

"I don't know, but when he woke up it seemed that he was looking for something." Whale answered as he looked amongst everyone. 

"Or someone." Henry muttered under his breath.

"Can I see him again?" Kathryn asked in a hopeful tone.

Dr Whale nodded and she quickly disappeared back inside the room. Mary Margaret watched as Kathryn perched herself on the edge of the bed again and gripped his hand. Regina meanwhile, was more interested in Henry. 

"Henry, we're going home now." Regina said in a stern tone.

"Wait, I need to get my back-pack." Henry said, as he quickly made his way over to Mary Margaret where his back-pack rested. "Don't believe a word of what any of them says. He was looking for you. He went to the Toll Bridge as that was where both Charming and Snow realized their feelings."

As Mary Margaret went to reply, Regina's annoyed tone sounded. "Henry, come on."

Henry shot one last pleading look at Mary Margaret before he followed his mother out the hospital.

"He's busted." Emma whispered in Killian's ear before she joined Graham.

Killian quickly turned and walked in the same direction that Regina and Henry had just left. He managed to catch them just before the hospital doors. 

"Madam Mayor…" Killian said.

Regina tensed. "Henry wait in the car."

Once Henry was out of sight, Regina turned to face Killian and gave him an annoyed expression.

"Mr Jones, I just let you off the hook for tampering in an investigation which didn't concern you and for allowing my son to attend it with you, so do not press the issue."

Killian ignored Regina. "Forgive me, but that Kathryn Nolan. I kind of feel as though her story is a load of bullshit. He has been in a coma for all this time and suddenly you find his wife. Why didn't you put it in the news the newspaper or put flyers up around the town? Something is not right with it?"

"Do you think that Kathryn was lying? Do you believe that I have cast a spell on her or something like that?"

Killian just simply gave her a judging expression. "I just think it's all a bit suspicious. You said you were his emergency contact and you only manage to find Kathryn now…"

"Well, I have you to thank for that. You gave me the idea about checking old security tapes so I did. It turns out that David had been calling out for a Kathryn in his sleep. After that, I managed to track her down. But let me assure you Mr Jones, Storybrooke is bigger than it seems and it is quite easy for someone to get lost and for bad things to happen."

Killian didn't buy her story for one moment. "And when the time is convenient for you, you manage to get around to actually solving the mystery?"

"Is there something wrong with reuniting two people who love one another? You of all people, I would have thought would have been happy for that. I guess you would give anything to be reunited with that woman you loved when younger. The woman who died in childbirth. So just be grateful that someone got their happy ending. Because not having someone in your life is the worst curse imaginable. You don't have anyone. Not you're deceased girlfriend, not your son and not even the blonde headed deputy that you have dooey-eyes for. Good day Mr Jones."

Killian glared as Regina got into her car and pulled out.

That night after sorting out all the reports to do with David's case, Emma stretched and yawned as she downed the rest of her coffee. Rinsing the mug, she switched off the kitchen light and was about to head upstairs when a knock sounded at the front door. Trudging to the door slowly, she peaked through the small hole and saw Killian. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and looked at him.

"Jones, are you okay?" She asked, seeing his broken expression. 

"I'm sorry to bother you so late Swan, but is that spare room still available. My car is becoming a bit cramped."

Emma smiled softly at him and opened the door wider to let him in.

Emma locked the door and guided Killian up the stairwell to where her bedroom was and the guest. Outside the guest room, she opened the door and switched the light on. 

"This is your room, you can stay here as long as you need to." Emma said, as she stepped away to let him inside.

Killian walked into the large room and turned back to face her. "Thank you."

_Not having someone in your life is the worst curse imaginable. _

As Emma left, the sound of her bedroom door shutting, Killian realized that Regina was wrong. He did have people. He had Henry, even though he wasn't legally his, and even though Emma and he didn't know each other that well, he still had her. She'd shown him kindness, believed him to be innocent when Regina set him up and now she was offering her **home** to him.


	4. The Price of Gold

**So I'm on holiday and thought I'd publish this chapter, considering my hotel has free wifi. Please review if you can, I am struggling to find inspiration for this as I am not getting a lot of feedback. I don't know if I am wasting my time. I won't give up, it will just mean my chapters could be a long wait because I have nothing motivating me. Anyway, hope you all have a good upcoming weekend. **

**Chapter Four: The Price of Gold **

Killian awoke the next morning wrapped in the warm covers of the bed in the guest room of Emma's house. From downstairs, the smell of cooking food filled his nostrils. Throwing back the covers, he dressed in the same clothes as the day before and waded down the staircase and into the kitchen. Emma was cooking bacon, her back turned to him, the television on beside her. _Good Morning Storybrooke _was on. He cleared his throat she turned to face him. He noticed that she was all ready for the day.

"Morning, Jones." She said, as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"Swan…" He greeted in a similar fashion. "Do you think I would be able to, you know, wash my clothes later. They need a good wash."

Emma looked down and chuckled. "Of course. If you don't mind me asking, how have you been washing them? They're the exact same items you've been wearing since day one."

Killian glanced down at his attire and looked back up. "Granny allowed me to use the laundry at Granny's after hours as long as I made sure I left it tidy. Trust me sitting in a towel for an hour waiting for my clothes to wash and be tumble-dried is not the greatest of experiences."

Emma let out a natural laugh as she placed some bacon, eggs and toast on a plate for him.

"I've eaten already. I'm due at the station in ten minutes. Can you please just place these in the dishwasher when you're finished?" She asked in a polite tone, as she grabbed her car keys and purse from the bench.

"Of course." Killian watched as she grabbed a red leather jacket from the back of the chair beside him and slipped it onto her shoulders. "Swan…"

"Hm…" She looked at him curiously. 

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

She nodded in return and went to exit the kitchen but suddenly turned around and looked at him.

"You know, I was talking to Graham on the phone earlier and we both agreed that if you're planning to stay around in Storybrooke, you're going to need a job, and in the Sheriff's department we have enough of a budget to have another officer…"

Killian looked at her a little shocked. "Three things lass, I already have a job, I'm wealthy, but not inclined to buy my own place yet and thirdly, since I've been here, there doesn't seem to be much sheriffing going on."

Emma sighed. "I just thought, well never-mind."

"Swan? Come on what were you thinking?" Killian pushed.

"It's just I do a lot of hours at the station and so does Graham and with three people we would split them up a bit more. I mean lately I've been covering so many of his patrols and shifts…" 

"No thank you, lass." Killian replied before he tucked back into his breakfast.

Before he could thank Emma for cooking it, she was gone and he could hear her starting the Land Cruiser.

After he finished his breakfast, he placed the cutlery, plate and pans in the dishwasher and set it to go, before he found the laundry. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself as he waited for the wash to finish. After the wash finished, he tumble-dried the clothes, re-dressed, brushed his teeth and left for Granny's diner. He was in the mood for one of her hot chocolates and when he arrived, he sat down at a table by the window and began reading a newspaper. He didn't even stir when Regina sat down opposite him, though he did look up at the mayor. 

"You've had seven addresses in the last decade…" She began whilst Killian raised an eye-brow. "That's right. I've been doing a little digging and the longest place you stayed was Tallahassee. Why was Tallahassee so special?"

Killian ignored her question and continued reading.

"And I see you have found a place to stay. With Deputy Swan. Are you going to help her pay back some of the mortgage? Help her pay the bills and for food shopping. I tell you what, you can't pay for the bills or help the mortgage in a direct way because you don't work nor live here."

"Your point is?" Killian asked, as he cocked an eye-brow. "And you don't know anything about me."

Regina simply gave him a smug expression. "You underestimate me, Mr Jones. I know plenty about you. All I ask, is that as you make a new life here, probably with that blonde, you make sure you don't hurt Henry and you think of what is best for him. Enjoy you coca."

As Regina left, Killian stood quickly to follow her, but knocked his cocoa down the front of him. Groaning, he muttered a curse word under his breath as Ruby rushed over with a cloth. 

"Eek. That looks hot."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Can I use the laundry, please?"

"Of course."

Killian entered the laundry at a fast pace, shedding his shirt as quickly as he could, relieving himself of the wetness. Looking up he saw a male sweatshirt which he slipped on. He jumped slightly when he turned. A young blonde woman stood there holding pink sheets in between her fingers.

"No, no, no, no." She kept muttering under her breath as she stared at the sheets in disbelief.

"Are you alright, lass?" Killian asked, as he threw his shirt in the bin.

"Pink. The sheets. They turned pink." She looked as though she was ready to cry. 

"Try bleach?" Killian suggested, as she placed the sheets down.

Killian saw her bulging belly for the first time and realized she was heavily pregnant.

"Oh." He muttered, the image of Darcy's bloated belly crossing his mind.

She leant against the counter for support. "Last night, I felt some contractions for the first time. Dr Whale told me that she could come any day soon."

Killian felt awkward at the conversation. "Congratulations."

She didn't look happy, in fact she looked rather sad. "It's just everyone in this town thinks I don't have what it takes to take care of her. And now, considering that I just turned white sheets pink, I'm beginning to understand what they're saying."

"Fuck them." Killian muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked, a little confused. 

"Fuck them. Excuse my language. How old are you?"

She took a deep breath, feeling a little embarrassed. "Nineteen."

"I was eighteen when my girlfriend fell pregnant. She was a couple of years older than me, but I was still young. Up until I got arrested, people kept telling me I was too young to be a father and that I would be a sucky one. But let me tell you this, the choice is always yours on your own child. For a few serious problems, I chose to give mine up for his best chance, but you don't have to choose that path."

She sighed. "It doesn't look like what it actually is…"

"It never is. Throughout your entire life people are going to tell you who you are what you can do, but don't listen to them. If you want to change the way things are, you need to change them yourself, not rely on others."

That night, Ashley crept up to Mr Gold's pawn shop and after making sure that no one was in sight, she used the brick she was carrying to break a small window in the door so she could reach in an unlock it. Ashley makes her way to the back of the shop to where the safe is and doesn't hear Mr Gold's footsteps come up behind her.

"Ashley, what on earth are you doing?" Mr Gold ask, in a sort-of-pleasant tone.

"Changing my life." Ashley answered.

Mr Gold didn't have a chance to react before Ashley thrust out her hand with the brick in and knocks him unconscious. She reached down and lifted the keys from his belt and after trying a few of the keys, she managed to unlock the safe and took out a small bundle of paper.

The next day, Regina stood in front of the hallway mirror putting on her red lipstick, whilst Henry sat at the table reading some form of comic book.

"Henry, I know that you don't think the same as me, but these Saturday meetings with the city council are unavoidable. Now you know the rules." Regina said in a stern tone.

Henry looked up at her. "Make sure to do my homework and don't leave the house."

"Good boy." Regina said. "If you leave this house…" 

"You mean don't see my father…"

"That man is not your father. He is a man visiting and once finished he'll leave. You better do as I say or the consequences will become stricter. I will be back at five sharp."

Henry watched as Regina left. Once he could see that his mother had driven away, he waited a couple of minutes before he grabbed his backpack and left.

Emma was cooking some lunch for her and Killian as he unpacked his things. The smell of chicken nuggets filled the kitchen.

"It is such a relief to have my stuff here." Killian muttered, as she handed him a plate of chicken nuggets and chips. "Cheers. And the best part is, I can actually change my clothes." 

Emma let out a small chuckle and then looked at the few boxes. "Is the rest of your stuff in storage or something?"

Killian looked up at her. "No, this is all of it. I don't have a lot, especially considering that I move around a lot."

"Must make things a lot easier." Emma smiled, as she went to take a bite of her nugget.

A knock sounded at the door and Killian glanced at Emma. "Expecting company?"

Emma shook her head and headed towards the door. "Maybe it's Graham."

As she opened the door, she looked shocked when she saw Mr Gold stood there, with a couple of stitches in his forehead.

"Deputy Swan. I was just wondering if Mr Jones was here?" Gold asked in a civil tone.

At the sound of his last name, Killian made his way to the door and stood beside Emma, looking down at the short man.

"Hello, my name is Mr Gold. I do believe we met at Granny's on your arrival- very briefly."

"I remember."

Mr Gold smiled a little. "I need your help. I'm looking for someone and…"

Killian glanced at Emma. "And that's Emma's job not mine."

"Actually I need you Mr Jones, not a police force. I don't want this person to get into trouble."

As Emma looked at Gold she could see that he didn't require her so she sighed. "You know what, I'm going to go eat my lunch in the bath…"

She mentally slapped herself at the word bath and she could see the slight snigger forming on Killian's face as she moved away from the door. Gold watched her disappear a slightly seething look on his face.

"I see you two are becoming quite friendly. I'm glad there's someone here who…" 

"Can you just get to the point, please. Emma and I are busy." Killian interrupted.

"Of course." Gold said, as he reached into his jacket. "This is a photo of Ashley Boyd. She broke into my shop last night and took something quite valuable. The reason I didn't go to the police is because she is a confused young woman and I don't want to get her in trouble. I just want my merchandise returned."

Killian recognized Ashley as the same girl he had given the advice too yesterday.

"Do you remember when you saw her last?" Killian asked.

"Last night when she rendered me unconscious." Gold indicated to the stitches on his forehead. "I mean, it was so unlike her. She said something about changing her life and it worries me what got into her. If it wasn't for you, Emma here would be forced to put her friend in jail and the baby would be born there. I don't think that's the place someone wants to give birth is it?"

Killian shook his head. "No."

"Will you help me then?" Gold questioned, his tone hopeful.

"I will help Ashley." 

Gold went to reply when Henry showed up behind him, his backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Hey, Killian, I think we should…" Henry stopped midsentence when he saw Gold stood there.

Gold gave Henry a fake warm smile. "Hello Henry. How is everything?"

Henry replied to his question with a question. "Okay?"

Gold smiled. "Good. Send my regards to Regina. Good luck Mr Jones."

Both Henry and Killian watched Gold disappear before Henry walked into the house and Killian shut the door.

"Do you know who he is?"

Killian nodded. "Of course." 

"Really? That's good. I was still trying to figure it out. He was a tricky one."

"I meant in reality, Henry." Killian said, as Henry looked at his stuff with a confused glance. "And before you ask, yes that is everything. And Henry, what are you doing here? You're grounded."

Henry smiled. "Mom's out til five so I thought we could hang out."

"There's something I've got to do though…."

Emma walked back down the stairs carrying an empty plate. "I listened in and you are not going to go alone in finding Ashley. She's one of my friends. I won't even wear my uniform and we can take your car."

Henry glanced at Emma. "What are you talking about?"

"Gold wants Killian to find Ashley Boyd who stole something from him last night before she ran away."

Henry looked at Killian. "I'm coming too."

Twenty minutes later, Henry, Emma and Killian were walking down Main Street together towards Granny's diner.

"You have to let me help, please." Henry begged.

Killian groaned. "Henry it could be dangerous."

"How is a pregnant maid dangerous?" Henry demanded.

"She assaulted a man. Mr Gold to be exact Henry." Killian answered, ignoring Emma's scornful expression. "Henry this is not a game. She is a desperate teenager."

"How do you know this?" Emma questioned with a curious tone.

Killian turned to face Emma and sighed softly. "I met her the other day and I am the one who gave her the advice about changing her life. Now Henry, you need to go home. If your mother happens to come home earlier…"

"She won't. If you won't let me help you, I'll go and look for her myself. You can trust me more than her." Henry said indicating to Emma. "She's in the police department." 

Killian looked at Henry in a stern way. "Her name is Emma, not she. Henry you really need to go home."

"No, stop trying to be responsible." Henry said, as he walked ahead, ignoring the hurt expression on Emma's face.

Killian though didn't fail to notice it. "It's only because he thinks your Red-Handed Jill."

Emma shrugged and continued walking, not saying anything.

They finally arrived at Granny's diner, and the three cornered Ruby behind the counter. Outside, Billy a local mechanic, is looking as though he is ready to tow her red car away. 

"Could her boyfriend have anything to do with her disappearance?" Killian asked.

Emma looked at him. "They're not together. He left her as soon as he found out she was pregnant. His father is a very strict man. They haven't spoken since."

Ruby nodded her confirmation. "And she doesn't talk to her family either. She has a step-mother and two step-sisters but I can't remember they ever saw one another. The three were mean anyhow. Surprised Ashley turned out the way she did."

"Stepmom? Stepsisters…" Henry said, as he began to try to figure out who Ashley's fairy-tale counterpart could be.

"Henry, not now." Killian said, as he looked back at Ruby.

"Everyone in this town seems to think she's not ready for this baby, but she is doing everything she can. She takes night classes and she is really trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby questioned as she looked at Killian.

Killian nodded. "Yes, because I have been through that to. Ruby is there anything you know that could help us?"

"You could try her ex, Sean Herman. He lives at 7 Brandybuck Lane."

Killian thanked Ruby and headed out of the diner, Emma and Henry following.

"Jones, I really don't think going to Sean's is going to help us. He hasn't seen her in nine months." Emma said.

Killian rounded on her and looked a little bit annoyed. "We have to try. If you don't like it stay behind and try to convince Henry too as well."

Emma glared at him, surprised that he had taken that tone with her but continued to follow him to his Mercedes. Once inside, Killian pulled away from the curb crazily and sped off down the road.

Shortly they arrived at the front of Sean Herman's and Killian clearly instructed Emma and Henry to stay in the car, much to the annoyance of both of them. Henry didn't want to be left alone with Emma, and Emma didn't like the idea of Killian interfering with Sean and his father. Killian simply knocked loudly three times on the door and waited. Emma ducked lower in her seat when she saw Sean's father pulling up in the driveway. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sean asked, as he opened the door, looking at Killian with confusion. 

"Are you Sean Herman?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Sean asked in return. 

"My name is Killian Jones. I am here because I am looking for Ashley Boyd. She could be in serious trouble and I thought maybe she came to see you."

Killian turned to face Sean's father as he walked up to them.

"My son does not have any contact with that girl. Whatever trouble she has gotten herself into, I am sorry, but there is nothing my son and I can do to help you." Mr Herman said, clearly not pleased with the mention of Ashley Boyd.

Killian addressed the older man with an unfriendly glance. "Are you the reason they broke up?"

Mr Herman nodded without even the slightest bit of remorse. "My son is not about to throw away his life over a mistake made in high school to some pretty blonde."

"And you made him leave her?" Killian asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course. What were they going to do? Raise the baby in the backseat of a car?"

"I don't know if you realize Mr Herman, but some people don't even have that." Killian said.

Mr Herman once again didn't look sorry. "Then I pity them. But that will not be happening to my son under my watch."

Sean though looked worried. "Dad, I think we should help him look."

"No. It's wasted cause."

Killian looked at Sean in a comforting way. "Sean if you want to come and help us find Ashley, come. Don't remain behind because he says so. Ashley has run away with this baby and she could be in serious trouble if not found."

"She's running away with an unborn baby?" Sean asked in a shocked way.

Killian nodded. 

"Sean, get inside the house now." Mr Herman ordered.

Killian watched as Sean disappeared inside the house before his father turned to face him, his expression a little bit softer.

"I need you to believe that if I knew where Ashley was I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

Killian raised his eye-brow at the word deal. "What deal are you talking about?"

"I take it you weren't told. Ashley agreed to give up her baby and she is being paid for it very well."

Killian looked shocked. "She sold the baby?"

Mr Herman nodded. "Don't make it sound as though its devil work. The baby will have a chance to have a proper home and a proper family." 

"And you are not the person to determine that Ashley is incapable of doing something like that. How do you know that she can't be a mother?"

Mr Herman gave Killian a dark look. "She is just a teenager, only a recently turned adult. She doesn't have a proper job and hasn't even proven to anyone that she can be responsible. How could she possibly be a mother?"

Killian matched the dark look. "Have you ever thought that she is simply just trying to change her life?"

Mr Herman rolled his eyes. "Everybody these days say that. This man is going to pay Ashley very well and she'll be able to continue on with her life normally."

"Gold." Killian muttered. 

"That was why you were hired. To bring him his baby?"

When Killian got back in the car, Emma could immediately sense that whatever had happened at the front door had been bad.

"What happened, Jones?" Emma asked.

Killian rounded on her, a seething expression on his face. "Did you know she sold her baby to Gold? Have you been in on the plan the entire time?"

From the backseat, Henry couldn't help the scared feeling that arouse in him when he saw the darkened expression across Killian's features, and he also couldn't help notice the slight hurt expression which settled on Emma's.

"Of course not, because if I had known I would have told her not to. Everyone knows that you can't break deals with Gold." Emma replied in an honest tone.

Killian's expression softened as he pulled away onto the street. Emma turned away from him. Killian couldn't help the small form of guilt rise in him at snapping at Emma, again. 

"Emma's right." Henry said from the backseat. "You can't double cross that man."

"Well you know what, I am happy to be the first in this town to do so. If Ashely wants to have her baby, she should be able to. Anyone in this world that wants the chance to be a mother should be able to."

Emma smiled a little at his passionate words and soon he parked up in front of Granny's and the three headed inside to see Ruby nervously behind the counter.

"Why didn't you tell us that Ashley sold the baby?" Emma asked, as she stared at her good friend with a disappointed expression.

"I didn't think it was important." Ruby said as she looked down sadly, ashamed that both she and Ashley had lied to Emma.

"Are you serious? That's the reason she is running away, Ruby."

"I didn't want people to judge her Emma, and with your job it worried me that you wouldn't be okay with the idea."

Emma looked down sadly. "Do you think I would do that?"

Killian stepped in front of Emma, his arm brushing against hers in a comforting manner. "Ruby, Ashley is in a lot of trouble and we need to get her back before anything bad happens. Where did she go?"

Ruby glanced down at Henry and cocked an eye-brow. "I'm not saying anything in front of him, he might report back to Regina."

Henry looked a little shocked. "Hey, I want to help Ashley. I'm on your side."

Killian bent down to Henry's level. "Henry, Emma and I need to find Ashley and in for us to be able to do that, you need to go home. Ruby won't be telling us anything with you around."

Henry sighed, and didn't look to happy. "Fine. Good luck."

Killian and Emma watched as Henry walked out of Granny's diner before they turned back to Ruby.

"How long ago did Ashley leave, Ruby?" Emma asked. 

"Half an hour."

Emma and Killian turned to leave, but Ruby's voice called back out. "I really am sorry Emma."

"I know."

Killian and Emma made their way out of Granny's and back towards his car. There was still a slight awkward feeling between them.

"I'm sorry for snapping." Killian said, as he opened Emma's door for her.

"It's okay." Emma smiled softly, as she got in, Killian proceeding to close the door after her.

Once back on the road, everything was quiet. Killian would occasionally hum along with the radio and Emma sniffled at one stage. 

"Swan, what's the matter?" Killian asked, unable to contain the silence any longer. 

"It's just I work for the police department and a lot of people in this town seem to think I'm Regina's mole, even my friends. You're the only one so far, apart from Graham who doesn't."

"And me!" Henry's voice came from the back.

Killian swerved his car slightly out of fright and even Emma let out a surprised shout. 

"And what did she tell you?" Henry asked quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Henry?" Killian gasped out. "Henry we're heading to Boston. You can't come with us."

"Emma and Ashley can't go to Boston. They can't leave. If they do, bad things will happen." Henry panicked, as he looked at Emma's confused expression.

Killian sighed. "Henry we do not have the time to argue about the curse now. We need to find Ashley and bring her back safely."

Henry panicked. "You can't take Emma over the town line. She'll get hurt."

"Henry, Emma is going to be fine." Killian glanced at Emma who seemed to have been listening to Henry's words out of curiosity.

They carried on driving just before the town line, Henry spotted Ruby's car in a ditch. 

"See. I told you. That's Ruby's car. Ashley couldn't leave."

Killian pulled over beside Ruby's car and looked at the sight in shock. Ashley wasn't in the car. Emma scanned around frantically and spotted Ashely sitting on the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Help me. My baby's coming."

With the help of Emma and Killian, Ashley managed to get into the back seat of Killian's Mercedes with Emma beside her, as Henry climbed in the front. Occasionally, Ashley would give out small cries of pain. 

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked, as he looked a little bit pale. 

"Oh yes." Emma answered, as she noticed some water pooling on the backseat. "The hospital isn't far Jones."

Ashley looked at Emma in shock. "No we have to go to Boston. Don't take me back there."

Killian's eyes locked with Ashley's in the rear-view mirror. "Ashley we do not have four hours. The baby is coming in the next twenty-minutes easily."

Tears began to stream down Ashely's cheeks and Emma wiped them away tenderly with her fingers.

"Please, he's going to take my baby. I don't want him too."

"I'm not going to let that happen, but Ashley I need you to know what you're getting yourself into. You need to make sure that you are really ready for this child, because I wasn't. If you keep your baby, there cannot be anymore running. You have to be here every day for him/her. You are going to have to grow up. Understand." Killian said, looking quickly at Ashley.

"Yes, I do. Please I just want my baby." Ashley pleaded.

When Killian pulled up at the hospital, Emma ran ahead to get a nurse to fetch a wheelchair and in the matter of a couple of minutes, she returned with a nurse and a wheelchair. With the help of Killian, the nurse managed to transfer Ashley into the wheelchair and began pushing her back inside the hospital. As they reached the room where Ashley was to be taken into, Ashley begged for Emma to go with her, leaving Henry and Killian waiting outside. Killian couldn't help the anxious feeling which welled up in him at the idea of childbirth. The couldn't help the memories of Darcy flooding back into his mind as he remembered the way the police officer had apologised through the jail cell, as he explained that Darcy had passed away after giving birth.

"You know, Killian. You are the only one who can leave Storybrooke…" Henry said, as he looked at him. 

"You left, Henry. You travelled all the way to Boston to find me."

Henry smiled. "Yes, well I knew all along that I would have to come back. I mean I'm ten years old so I had no choice in the matter. Killian, you are the saviour which means you can do whatever you want. Leaving is only optional for you."

Killian and Henry fell back into silence again for a few more minutes. At the twenty-minutes, a female doctor exited the room and made her way over. 

"Mr Jones and Henry, Ashley is alright. She gave birth to a healthy six pound girl."

As Killian went to reply, he didn't miss the sound of Gold's footsteps coming up behind them.

"Excellent news." He said, with a sinister smile. "Thank you Mr Jones for bringing me back my merchandise."

Killian signalled for Henry to remain behind and for Gold to follow him. After a few metres, Killian stopped beside a coffee machine and turned back to look at the short man. 

"How come did you not tell me that the merchandise was her baby?" Killian demanded.

Mr Gold didn't even appear to be phased by Killian's cruel tone. "Because I didn't believe it mattered what my merchandise was at the time."

"I think you knew that I would not have taken the job if I had known what I was getting to."

Gold smiled. "Well, I thought it would be a lot better if you found out what my merchandise was by yourself. Ashley lives a hard life and if there was anyone in this town that could understand about giving up their baby for them to have a better life, it would be you."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "You are not getting her baby."

"Actually, according to our agreement, I am. I always honour my agreements. If not, I will go to the police and Emma will be forced to arrest her friend. That baby of Ashley's would then end up in the foster system and after your time there, I don't think you would wish it on someone else, would you?"

"She won't end up in the foster care system." Killian argued. 

"I must say I admire your confidence Mr Jones. But yet again, all I have to do is go to Miss Swan right now as ask to press charges. She'll have to charge Ashley and I don't think you would like to make her do that now would you? After all, Ashley broke into my shop and assaulted me."

Killian's eyes narrowed. "She went to steal the contract about her baby. There is not a jury in this world that would put an eighteen year old girl in jail because she wanted to keep her baby. Just tear the contract up. That way when you attend the court, they don't look into your background, because Mr Gold, I don't believe that you are simply just a pawnbroker."

"My deals aren't just shredded. Now, if you really want for Miss Boyd to keep her baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

Killian raised an eye-brow. "What do you want me to do?"

"For now, let's just say in the future, you'll owe me a favour."

"Deal."

Killian watched as Gold slowly limped from the hospital. Once he disappeared from sight, Killian headed back to where Henry sat and was surprised to see him happily chatting away to Emma, which was strange.

"Killian, Emma says that Ashely said we could go see the baby." Henry smiled.

"Let's go then."

Killian watched as Henry made his way into Ashley's room and his eyes locked with Emma's.

"She's okay." Emma smiled, as she signalled for Killian to follow her into the room.

Inside, he could see Ashley laying on the hospital bed holding her baby.

"Hi." Killian smiled, as he watched the loving expression across Ashley's features. "What did you name her?"

"Alexandra." Ashley answered.

"I took care of everything Ashley, Alexandra is yours." Killian smiled. "I made a deal with him in return."

"Thank you." Ashley had small tears in her eyes.

Killian suddenly glanced at his wristwatch and his eyes widened slightly. "Henry, we need to get you home now, it's almost five."

Ashley watched as Killian and Henry ran from the room and saw Emma's concerned expression. Ashley knew not to press the subject because it was clear Regina was in the equation, so she went back to holding Alexandra.

Regina meanwhile was zipping up the back of her black dress. In the room next to her, the sound of a shower running could be heard.

"I have to go now." Regina said, as she fixed her appearance. "I promised Henry that I would be home at five. But we'll see each other again for the next city council meeting. Oh and remember, you're socks are under the bed."

Regina grabbed her handbag and left the room.

Killian drove faster than normal as they headed back towards Regina's.

"I've thought of a codename for myself." Killian said. "As a boy, Peter Pan was always my favourite film. So Hook. In honour of Captain Hook of course."

Henry shook his head thinking of the real Hook. "I thought of something better, but I don't think you're ready to hear it yet."

Killian pulled up at the front of Regina's house and Henry quickly jumped out.

"See you tomorrow." Killian called.

Henry turned and waved before he disappeared inside the house. As Killian pulled away from Regina's and turned towards the hospital again, Regina pulled up in the driveway. She entered the house and shut the door and looked around. On the stairs, she spotted a discarded shoe. 

"Henry!" She called, as she made her way upstairs and popped her head into Henry's room. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop leaving shoes around the house. Someone is going to get hurt."

Henry sighed in relief when Regina exited the room and shut the door.

Killian made his way back into the hospital towards where Ashley's room. As he arrived, he just managed to catch Sean entering Ashley's room with a bag, whilst Emma made her way towards him. 

"Did you get her home before Regina arrived?" Emma asked, stopping in front of him. 

"Yes. Why is Sean here?" Killian questioned. 

Emma winked in return. "He's changing his life. Now let's go change our lives and get food. I'm starving."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Ashely's room and back out the hospital doors.

Ashley didn't notice Sean when he entered the room as she was too busy staring at Alexandra to notice.

"Is that her?" Sean's soft voice rang out.

Ashley looked up at him in shock. "S…Sean."

"Ashley, I am so sorry for everything. I should never have left you."

"You came back though."

Sean nodded and made his way closer. He opened the bag he was holding and produced a pair of socks and put them on the baby's feet.

"I don't know if they are going to fit, they might be a little bit big."

Ashley chuckled as he slipped them on Alex's feet. "They're perfect."

Sean leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly.

Emma and Killian ended up picking take-away from Granny's. They both had burgers and against Emma's protests, Killian paid. On their way back to Emma's, Killian allowed for Emma to drive his Mercedes and couldn't help but chuckle at her gleeful expression as she parked the car in the garage, next to hers. Inside, Emma made them both a hot cocoa with cinnamon, whilst Killian placed their meals on plates. Emma switched on the television and her favourite movie was playing, _The Princess Bride. _Killian eventually gave into her moaning and laid back to watch it.

"Swan?" Killian murmured.

Emma looked at him and cocked an eye-brow. 

"Is that position still open at the station? I've been doing some thinking today and it might be a good idea if I got some work in this town."

Emma smiled. "Of course. I'll call Graham right away and let him know."

"What about Regina?"

Emma stood and looked down at him. "It's not her department."

Emma pulled her phone out, dialled Graham's number and headed into the kitchen. After three rings he picked up and she didn't fail to notice that he sounded tired. 

"Graham, Killian accepted the job."

"That's great, tell him that he'll come in with you in the morning. Now if you excuse me, I have to find my socks. I think they're under the bed."

Emma said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She returned to the living room and sat back down in her section on the couch. Without giving Killian any warning, she stretched her legs over him.

"Swan?" He questioned.

She smiled at him innocently. "Get used to it Jones, I like to stretch out."

He simply winked. "Minx."

"Oh and by the way you start tomorrow…" She ignored his playful angry face as she focused on Buttercup's and Westley's reunion.


	5. That Still Small Voice

**SM1- **Don't worry, I have plans for Mary Margaret and Killian. I also have plans with her and Emma. The real Hook, yes, I have a basic idea what I'm doing. It's just how I will fit the character in.

**Marizactz: **That was my intention : - ) I plan to have her different before the curse breaks, because she doesn't know about her pre-curse self. Once the curse breaks, the struggles will settle in. Her curse backstory will be revealed shortly.

**In response to the guest reviewer about reviews: **I understand what you are saying. I as a reader don't like it either, but when it comes to 6,000-8,000 worded chapters, and it takes me a while to write, I would like feedback, even if it is just "great" or even some constructive feedback. It's hard to plan out so many chapters, get all excited and then to not get much response back. I will continue writing, but to me there is a difference between personal motivation and reader motivation.

I personally could happily write out all the chapters I've planned, and motivate myself to do so, but when it comes to reader motivation, it helps me, because I know people are enjoying.

I in the past have told readers off for the whole withholding chapters, but I'm not doing that. It's not because I'm not publishing them until I get a certain amount of reviews, it just takes me longer to actually sit down and focus, when knowing that someone is too taking their time to leave me a review.

If I come across as rude, I honestly am not trying to, I'm just trying to say about the whole review thing for me. I will not leave this story, and if I do, it will be more than just not getting enough feedback.

I in real life genuinely do have a short attention span, always have, and it can take me up to week to two weeks to write a chapter.

On another note, I am posting this, and this will be the last quick update. I've been on holiday so I haven't had time to write, and I'm planning to try and finish chapter six by the end of the week. Please note, I am also focusing on another fic at the same time, so my time is devoted between them. And yes, I am back writing again : - )

**Chapter Five: That Still Small Voice**

Henry sat beside Archie in his armchair inside his office. The two were deep into one of their usual sessions, and Henry was still talking about his fairy-tale theory, telling Archie which Storybrooke citizens he had matched up to their Enchanted Forest counterparts.

"You know Archie, in the Enchanted Forest, you weren't always a cricket. In fact you were young man once." Henry said, as he looked up at Archie.

Archie gave him a curious glance. "Oh, right. You think I'm Jiminy Cricket? Why do you think I am him Henry?"

Henry rolled his eyes as though the answer was obvious. "It's just because that's who you are. You are a conscience. Ever since the encounter with the Blue Fairy, you have been helping people see what is right from what is wrong."

"What about all the crickets in Storybrooke? Are they all turned people as well?"

Henry sighed. "Haven't you noticed? There aren't any crickets in Storybrooke, and there has never been crickets here for as long as I can remember. People just haven't noticed."

Archie looked at Henry cautiously, as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "So you think that there not being any crickets is proof that there is a curse?"

"I know it sounds silly, and it is not enough proof, but yes I do. And I am still looking for more proof."

"Henry, I keep asking you this question every session, and I am going to ask it again. Why is it so important to you that this curse is real?"

Henry took a deep breath and looked softly at his shrink. "You know when something is too important to you and you won't let it." Archie nodded. "That's what this is."

Archie gave him a small smile. "Henry, keep thinking about your answer, because behind there I think something is burrowed and I believe shortly you will be able to provide an excellent answer."

That morning, Emma had awoken Killian with a loud knock at his door at seven. He had muttered a few curses at her as she handed him cereal, and together, with Killian in a grumpy mood, he had drove them to the station, ready for him to begin his first day as an officer. Inside the station, Graham was waiting with a box and once Killian saw the tie inside, he could see that it was some form of uniform. His suspicions were confirmed when Graham lifted the shirt to show him.

"Not happening." Killian said, with a look of disgust. "You two don't wear that so I'm not."

Graham raised an eye-brow. "And you think by looking all macho in your black leather jacket will get people to listen to you and do what you want?"

Killian smirked. "Correct, mate. Because you are doing what I am saying now. I am not wearing that."

Graham chuckled as he pulled out a small badge and handed it to him. "At least wear this. People will then recognize you as an officer and they know that it's official."

Killian took the badge from Graham and pinned it to his jeans. A violent shake suddenly erupted. Emma lost her footing and smacked into the side of the table, whilst Graham dropped the box he was holding. Killian grabbed on to another table and three looked at one another, as the phones started to ring repeatedly.

"What the hell was that?" Killian demanded.

"Don't know." Emma groaned as she rubbed the already forming bruise on her hip. "But that hurt like a son of a bitch."

Killian glanced at the bruise and winced. "Ouch."

The entire town had appeared to have figured out where the violent shake had come from and where all gathered around the abandoned mines. Regina stood in front of the crowd, trying to keep everyone back. 

"Please stay back everyone. Stay back!" She ordered, as she used her hands in a stopping motion.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, as she stood beside Marco.

"Something in the old mines collapsed. We're guessing that's what just called the mini-earthquake.

Graham pulled up in the police car with Emma, followed by Killian who drove his car.

"Sheriff Humbert and Deputy Swan, set up a perimeter around here immediately. Marco, can you please help out the fire department?" Regina rounded on Killian and her eyes narrowed. "Mr Jones, this is town business and you are not part of this town. You need to go."

Killian smirked. "Actually, I work for the town now so, I don't think I do."

Regina rounded on Graham and Emma who were handing yellow caution tape.

"Excuse me?" Regina demanded. 

"He is our new officer. We had enough money our budget and it's my department." Graham explained.

Regina didn't look impressed but she turned back to face Killian. "How about you make yourself useful then? Get the crowds back. I'm sure they'll listen to you."

Regina watched in shock as Killian began to push people back away from the mines, and they were actually listening to them. She glanced to where Emma and Graham had just finished with the tape and didn't fail to miss the slight smile which wound its way on to Emma's face as she watched Killian. In a huff she turned back to face everyone.

"Citizens of Storybrooke. For a number of years, many have known this area to be full of all abandoned mining tunnels from many years ago. There is no need to fear. The council and I are working on a way to pave the entire area and use it for a much safer project. We are planning to bulldoze it, collapse the tunnels and then pave it."

Regina's eyes widened when Henry weaved his way through the crowd, followed closely by Archie. 

"Something could be down there." He said, as he looked around.

"What are you doing here Henry?"

Henry stepped closer to his mother and lowered his voice so everyone couldn't hear what they were talking about. 

"What are you hiding down there?" Henry demanded.

"There is nothing to hide. Henry, step back. Actually, everyone please step back. I don't want anyone to get injured."

Regina stepped and felt something crunch under her foot. She glanced down to see a piece of glass. She immediately recognized it to be a shard from Snow White's glass coffin and she quickly pocketed it, but not quick enough as Henry had seen her. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing Henry. Now, please go wait in the car. I don't want your safety to be in jeopardy."

Henry knew better than to argue with Regina in front of the crowd of people, so he turned and went to Regina's car.

Regina turned towards Emma. "Cord off the area more. Anyone gets injured, I'm holding you reliable."

Emma glared at the mayor as she walked away. Henry meanwhile spotted, Archie and called him over, and with Killian they huddled.

"We need to put Operation Cobra into action. She's only bulldozing it because she wants to hide whatever is down there."

Killian sighed. "Henry, they're just some dangerous tunnels which need to go."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Killian, they have never collapsed before. You are changing things. The curse is weakening and it's down to you."

"Henry that is not what is happening. Mining tunnels can collapse at any moment."

"What did you do differently today?" Henry began, but was interrupted when Regina made her way over to the three of them.

"Dr Hopper, I would like a word." Regina guided Archie away from everyone to a place where they couldn't be heard. "You need to stop this. I want you to drill into Henry once and for all there is no curse. I am sick of him thinking that I am an evil queen. Today I am trying to maintain a safety issue and he thinks I am up to something. You have let his imagination run to far today. You work for me Dr Hopper. If you do not stop this silly fantasy of Henry's, I will take your office, which means you'll lose your house and the only roof over your head will be this umbrella."

"You want me to crush his fantasy?" Archie asked, a shocked look on his face. 

"Yes."

Archie later that day sat in his office. He was deep in thought and was trying to find a way to let Henry down carefully without hurting her too much. He was torn from his thoughts when his good friend Marco entered.

"Archie, hi." Marco smiled.

Archie jumped slightly and looked up at the older man. "Marco? Is there anything you need?"

Marco chuckles and fakes a gesture of eating. Archie suddenly remembered that both he and Marco had organized to get lunch together, and then he remembered that he had a second session with Henry.

"Lunch. Marco I'm sorry. I completely forgot and I have patient in a couple of minutes? Maybe another time."

Marco gave him a friendly smile. "Of course Archie."

Henry suddenly ran into the room and walked around Marco.

"Hey Henry. Hope everything is good. Have a good session." Marco smiled, as he exited the office.

Henry shut the door and turned to face Archie, giving him a small smile before he sat on the chair opposite him. 

"Did you recruit Gepetto for Operation Cobra as well? I mean it only makes sense considering that Jiminy Cricket and Gepetto are best friends, and Marco is your best friend."

Archie felt himself beginning to feel nervous. "Henry, look, we really need to discuss this curse thing okay?"

Henry nodded. "I know I still need to convince you properly and I think I may finally have the proof to do so."

Henry reached around to his backpack and unzipped it. He fished around and showed him a flashlight and candy bars.

"Why do you… Henry, no you can't go down those mines." Archie worried, knowing exactly what Henry was planning.

"Look Archie, Killian is here and things are changing. I need to look into it."

Archie took a deep breath. "Henry, you need to stop. There is no proof that can get me to believe in it. This is all a delusion. Do you even know what that is?"

Henry looked a little puzzled. "I don't think so."

"It means that this is not real and it is most certainly not healthy. I thought you would outgrow this at the start, but now it has turned into an obsession and now you can no longer tell what is real and what's not. Henry if this gets worse, people are going to think you're crazy and then they will lock you away. Henry you need to stop believing in this nonsense for your own good."

Henry stood up, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed his backpack, glared at Archie before running out of the room in hysterics.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret was perched on the end of David's bed in his hospital room and they were in the middle of the game hangman and Mary Margaret wasn't doing to well. 

"How about the letter, M?" She questioned, as she stared at the two words in a confused manner.

David added two M's and smiled at her. "Good job, you got two. Now do you get what the words are yet?"

Mary Margaret looked mortified. "Oh my god. I almost hanged on my own name That would have been totally embarrassing."

David smiled. "I would never have let you hang, don't worry. I would have added in all the other details beforehand."

"Did you play this game a lot before your accident?" Mary Margaret questioned, as she cleared the small bricks for a fresh game. 

"I can't remember." David answered in a saddened tone.

Mary Margaret gave him a comforting smile. "Well, in a week's time, you get to go free and your memories could return quicker. I mean they have to think you are moving forward for them to sign a release consent form."

"I'm physically okay."

Mary Margaret looked at him softly. "At least you are making new memories without a problem."

"Maybe these memories I might like better." David smiled, as he lent further back in his bed.

"Do you want to play again?" She asked.

As David went to answer, Kathryn entered the room holding a small cardboard fox. 

"Can I play too?" She asked in a friendly tone.

Mary Margaret jumped slightly but gave Kathryn a soft smile. "Mrs Nolan. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was the afternoon already. I need to go."

Mary Margaret grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Kathryn gave her a soft smile. 

"Have a lovely afternoon, Miss Blanchard."

"You too."

As Mary Margaret signed the form which stated the end of her shift, she could hear the conversation between David and Kathryn. It appeared that Kathryn had brought more pictures in hopes that she could jog his memories. With a sad expression, she left the hospital.

Emma and Killian were sat in Emma's house again on their lunchbreak. Mary Margaret was sitting with them, a guilty expression across her face.

"I am such a bad person. In fact, I could be the worst person in the entire world."

"Mary Margaret you're not." Emma assured. "You just have feelings for someone. That's not a crime, even if he is married."

"Maybe if Kathryn was mean and not friendly, it would be a lot easier, but she is such a nice person."

Killian raised an eye-brow. "What do you mean would be easier?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You are a smart woman Mary Margaret and you know that you do not get involved with married men. The heartache isn't worth it."

Mary Margaret went to reply when a frantic knock sounded at the door. Killian stood to answer it. Henry stood on the doorstep, tearing streaming down his face as he clutched his backpack tightly. 

"Henry? What the hell happened? Come in." He opened the door wide for him.

After Henry had explained that Dr Hopped had snapped at him in their session, and practically said he was crazy. Emma had looked shocked, whilst Mary Margaret furious. Killian had grabbed his keys to his car straight away, ordered for Henry to remain behind with Mary Margaret and Emma, and he had driven to the shrink's office, ready to give Archie a piece of his mind. After Killian had frantically knocked at Archie's door a few moments, and the shrink had finally opened, Killian found that he to force himself not to hook the man in the jaw.

"Why would you tell me not to take away his fantasy, and yet you do! You kept saying how it could be damaging, and Henry is completely devastated!" Killian shouted.

Archie though, didn't appear to be in his right mind. "The therapy was no longer working, Mr Jones, so I told him the truth."

"Does that woman have something on you? I thought your conscience was stronger than that!"

Archie rounded on Killian angrily. "Why should I defend my personal reasoning's behind being honest with him!"

Just as Killian went to reply, his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Hastily, he pulled it out and didn't even glace at the caller ID, knowing exactly who was the one ringing him.

"Do you realize what you have done? Wait, I should be saying nice work, right." Killian snapped at Regina down the phone. 

"Are you with my son?" Regina replied.

"No, I am currently with Dr Hopper. I know what you did Regina and I am not going to forget it. And Henry is with Emma and Mary Margaret."

"Do you think I would be phoning you if he was with them? Your deputy phoned ten minutes ago and said that Henry had disappeared." Regina snapped. "I won't ask again. Is he with you?"

"No, I have no idea where he is…" Killian stopped speaking when he noticed Archie looking slightly shaky. "Do you know something I don't, Archie."

"I have a feeling I might know where Henry went."

After Killian had hung up the phone from Regina, he and Archie had jumped straight into Killian's Mercedes, with Archie's dog, Pongo, in tow, and Killian had driven to the entrance of the mines.

"Henry! Can you hear me?" Killian called frantically. "Henry!"

Archie was beside Killian near the entrance, now completely sorry. "Henry, please. I'm sorry for what I said."

No noise came from inside, and Killian sighed, slightly from relief, but also stress.

"Archie, I think you're wrong." Killian muttered after a few moments. "I don't think Henry is here."

Archie went to reply when he noticed that Pongo was digging around on the ground. 

"What is it Pongo?" Archie asked, as he made his way over to the Dalmatian.

Archie looked at what Pongo had discovered and he bent down and picked up a candy bar wrapper, before standing back up. 

"He had these with him, Killian. Henry is definitely in there."

Inside the mines, Henry is not near the entrance and the light is starting to fade. He reached into his backpack and pulls out a torch, before switching it on and moving deeper into the mine. The light from his torch illuminated the ground, and Henry noticed something shimmery catch his eye. He bent down and picked up a piece of glass, and he realized that it was similar to the one Regina had picked up earlier. And then, the mine began to shake and he couldn't get his footing.

Outside, Killian and Archie begin to feel the shake from the mine, and Killian's eyes darted frantically to the mine entrance. 

"Henry!" He shouted.

Archie appeared to have had the same idea, as the shrink suddenly bolted forward and entered the mine, narrowly missing the entrance collapsing.

"Henry! Archie!" Killian called frantically.

Inside the tunnel, Archie manages to get a small bear of his surroundings, before he reaches into his pocket, to proceed with lighting a match. 

"Henry? Are you here? Henry?" His tone was worried.

Archie began to walk further down the mine, using the small light he had to look for Henry. Just as he went to turn the corner, he jumped when he saw Henry appear in front of him. 

"Archie. Have you come here to help me?" Henry asked, in a slightly surprised but happy tone.

"Henry, I'm not here to help you. We are in a lot of danger down here. We need to get out. Killian is worried sick out there. Come on." Archie said, holding his hand out for the small boy to take it.

Henry shook his head and moved back. "You still don't believe me. Fin. But you will see. You'll see."

Archie sighed as Henry turned on his heels, before running further back into the mine, away from the entrance. 

"Henry! Come back!"

Outside the mine, Killian frantically tried to move some pieces of wood, before he realized that he was going to need back up. He pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, before hitting the Emma button in his contacts list. After a few rings, she picked up. 

"Did you find him, Killian?" Emma said down the phone, her tone panicked. 

"Emma, I need you and Graham to get down here now, and someone with a tow truck. Archie and Henry are stuck in the mines and the entrance has caved."

"Shit." Emma whispered.

Killian could hear her rummaging for her car keys. "I'm on my way, Jones. I'll call Graham now. Hang in there. They are going to be okay. I promise."

"Hurry, Swan."

Inside the mine, Archie continues to follow Henry deeper into the mine. 

"Henry, you are going to have to slow down. It's dangerous down here."

Henry shook his head. "There is something shiny down that hole."

Archie looked to where Henry was now pointing his flashlight to a hole in the mines, and sure enough there was something shining there, but Archie knew that it wasn't 'important'.

"Henry, I am not kidding. We are in a lot of danger right now. We need to go back."

"Please believe me." Henry pleaded. "This could be something big to do with the curse."

Archie could feel himself getting angry again. "Henry, I am frightened for you at the moment."

Henry looked a little hurt, and Archie could see what he was thinking.

"It has nothing to do with you being crazy Henry. Right now, we are in an abandoned mine and we are trapped. We have no way out, but we need to try. Our lives are in danger right now."

Emma arrived first out of everyone, and she rushed down to where Killian was at the entrance, frantically moving pieces of debris. 

"Killian, stop." Emma shouted, as she grabbed onto his arms. "You could make it worse." 

"Henry's in there, Emma." He said, snatching his hands back.

Emma grabbed his head, her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Killian, I need you to trust me right now. Billy, Graham and Marco are on their way now. We can't do anything, as we might make it worse. Trust me. Henry, and Archie will be fine."

Killian felt himself calm a little as he looked in Emma's eyes.

"Are you serious?" A female voice snapped.

Emma and Killian broke apart and turned to face Regina who was making her way down towards them. 

"My son is trapped in an abandoned mine, and you look as though you are ready to suck one another's faces off."

"Madam Mayor that is not the case…" Killian began.

"In case you haven't noticed…" Emma interrupted. "Killian here is clearly stressed out and I was trying to get him calm."

"Whatever. It is clear that both of you don't have my son's best interest at heart."

It didn't take long for the majority of the town to show up, especially considering that it had been reported on _Storybrooke _news. Emma, Killian, Regina, Graham and Marco are surrounding the tunnel entrance, and they are moving rocks from the entrance, whilst Regina watches. 

"I know Archie well…" Marco said. "He is a smart man. He will make sure that no harm will come to Henry."

Emma went to reply when the ground began to shake again, worse than last time. Marco lost his footing, and so did Emma. Graham reached out to grab Emma before she hit the ground, but before he could, Killian already had his arms around Emma, shielding her from the sliding rocks, making sure her head was completely covered. Graham gave Killian a slight nod, once the ground stopped shaking.

"Enough with this!" Regina shouted. "You need to stop. You are only making it worse."

Killian pulled back from Emma and glared at the brunette, Emma helping Marco up. 

"We are trying to save him unlike you. Do you want to know why he went down in the first place? You made him feel bad about himself, made him feel as though he was crazy, so he believed that he had something to prove!"

Regina glared. "Do you know why he thinks he has something to prove? Because you and Archie are encouraging him."

"Don't you dare put this one me!" Killian hissed. 

"Are you going to lecture me now until him and his shrink run out of oxygen?"

Emma stepped in between the two. "Fighting is not going to get us anywhere. You both need to calm down, because we need to think this plan through."

Killian glared once more at Regina, before grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her back towards Graham and Marco. 

"Emma's right. We need to focus." Killian murmured.

Regina watched from a distance and noted that Killian didn't let go of Emma's wrist.

Inside the mine, Henry and Archie continue to make their way through, searching frantically for any other ways out. Henry could feel himself beginning to lose hope, and he now found that he regretted coming down here, as not only did he out his own life in danger, but now Archie was as well. Archie was too beginning to think that he wouldn't find a way out, when he heard the familiar barks coming back from Pongo. 

"Henry, can you hear that?" Archie said, sending a comforting smile to Henry.

"Pongo." Henry answered in a slightly relieved tone.

"Come on Henry, we just need to follow the noise, okay. We're going to be okay. I promise."

Henry smiled, as he and Archie made their way deeper into the mine. Eventually, they came to a small mine shaft. 

"It is the loudest here." Archie said, as he inspected the shaft. 

"What is it?" Henry asked, in a confused and slightly worried tone.

"It's called a mine shaft. Miners would have used this elevator to get down into the mines"

Regina now joined the small group, and she had found herself hit with a sudden idea. 

"Something needs to be able to punch through the ground." She muttered.

Emma looked at her. "Like what?"

Marco looked at Killian. "Explosives."

Unknown to the gathered rescue group outside, Archie continued to explore the potential exit route for him and Henry. From behind Archie, Henry watched curiously as the shrink checked to see if the mine shaft was safe.

"So miners used these things to get out?" Henry asked. 

"Yes." Archie answered. "That means this thing will go all the way to surface, and that is why we can here Pongo."

"Do you know if we can make it work?" Henry asked.

"Maybe. Come on Henry, let's see if my theory will work."

Henry joined Archie in the mine shaft, and together they both began to battle with the small wheel, which allowed for them

Outside, Emma made sure that the explosives were in the right place, before making her way back to the group.

"Everything is clear down there." Emma said, as everyone started to get into safe positions.

Emma bent down in between Killian and Graham, watching the entrance cautiously. Beside her, she felt Graham shift slightly, whilst Killian didn't break eye contact with the mine's closed opening.

"Blow it." Regina ordered, as she ducked behind the car next to Graham.

Marco pressed the button, and the explosives sounded, debris flying around the entrance. Killian didn't wait for the clear before he jumped up and ran down to the entrance, disappearing in the smoke. Regina, Emma, Graham and Marco followed him.

"Can you get in, Killian?" Emma called, not being able to see him.

"No." Killian answered, as he stepped back into the clear, dust on his black leather jacket.

"So it didn't work?" Regina asked, a panicked tone to her voice. 

"Clearly not." Killian hissed.

Emma rolled her eyes, before looking at Graham, who was studying the now visible entrance again with a curious look. 

"What did we do then?"

After Emma had left that morning, Mary Margaret had walked back to her apartment, basking in the fresh air, before deciding to go and do an extra volunteering session at the hospital. She had then gone on to spend the day, avoiding David, and by the time her shift came to a finish, she had succeeded. A female patient passed her, giving Mary Margaret a small smile before heading back into her room.

"Have a good day." Mary Margaret smiled at another female nurse, before beginning to head out of the hospital.

She didn't get very far when the familiar presence of David settled over her, and she felt goose-bumps rise on her arms. 

"Are you going?" David asked, giving her a small smile.

"Uh, yes. I've finished for today." Mary Margaret answered, before giving him a confused look. "I thought you were supposed to be resting, David."

"Dr Whale has actually decided that it is time for me to start physical therapy. I get the choice of thirty minutes a day on the treadmill, or have a walk around the hospital grounds with an escort. But right now, they are short of volunteering staff with what has happened at the mine."

"Yeah. Emma and Killian are down there now. Henry is trapped. I can't bring myself to go down there. I'd stress out."

David smiled softly. "Well then, if you're not planning to be a part of the rescuing team, would you do me the honour of walking with me?"

Mary Margaret simply gave him a nod, before following David outside. They walked in silence down to a small pond before stopping to watch a couple of ducks swimming.

"I am trying so hard right now to remember anything about Storybrooke." David said after a few moments. "And the harder I try, the more I fail to remember things. This land just feels strange, as though I don't belong here."

"So there is nothing that seems familiar?" Mary Margaret asked. "Not even with Kathryn. But you remembered your dog…" 

"Lied." David chuckled gently. "Kathryn is so kind and patient, and I don't want to disappoint her. I mean, a dog named Ajax, isn't that some sort of cleaning chemical brand? But seriously, it doesn't feel right."

Mary Margaret sighed. "You sound as though you are lonely…" 

"There is only one thing that has felt right since I woke, and that is you."

Mary Margaret looked at him shocked. "Excuse me?"

"It must sound really crazy, but since I have awoken from the coma, out of everyone I have met and everything I've seen, I only feel right around you."

Mary Margaret went to reply when she noticed that David was looking at an on-coming figure in a surprised tone. 

"Kathryn. Hey!" David said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Kathryn stopped in front of them holding a basket. "You'll have to forgive me. I know it's outside visiting hours, but I just needed to see you David. I made you your favourite muffins. Cranberry."

Mary Margaret looked at the ground sadly, before looking back up between the two, offering a small smile. 

"I should go. Have a lovely afternoon." Mary Margaret began to walk away, not wanting them to see the tears which had formed in her eyes. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" David called from behind.

Mary Margaret turned her head slightly, offered a small nod in his direction, before leaving Kathryn and David by the pond.

The chaos at the mine was only getting worse now. Regina had decided that Marco was now to blame that the entrance to the mine was now closed off more. 

"What they hell were you thinking!" Regina demanded.

"Madam Mayor…" Emma said, trying to get Regina to calm down. 

"No Deputy Swan, that man could have just killed my son." Regina snapped.

Killian stepped forward, and gave Regina one of his softer looks. "This isn't helping, Miss Mills. Just as we said earlier, arguing will not get us anywhere."

"If we could find the exact location of them, we could drill own to them. We have a harness that we could rig up to send someone down, to help bring them back up."

Graham nodded, but also looked slightly confused. "We don't know where to dig though…"

Killian looked up at Billy's truck and saw that Pongo, who had been placed inside, was sticking his head out of the wound down window and barking frantically. Killian sent Emma a serious look, before running to the truck, and opening the door.

"Come on Pongo, I know you can sense something."

Regina stepped forward angrily, as she watched Killian follow Pongo. 

"What on earth is he…"

"Pongo's onto something, Regina." Emma interrupted, as he ran towards where Killian was with Pongo.

Regina followed, with Graham and Marco close behind. Pongo was now digging frantically at the ground. Graham leant down opposite Killian, and together they lifted a heavy piece of metal, and everyone looked surprised at that there was a grate there.

"What's that?" Emma asked, as she looked at Graham who was still inspecting it. 

"An air shaft. I think we've found them."

After the explosives had gone off, Archie and Henry, who had been half way up the mine shaft, had lost control of the wheel and the elevator had fallen down, and now they found that they could no longer move upwards. 

"I'm so sorry Archie." Henry whispered sadly. "I only wanted to find proof, and now I have put us in danger…" 

"Henry, its okay." Archie interrupted softly. "I should be the one saying sorry. I don't think for one moment you're crazy. Regina is a very strong woman and cares for you, and she wants you to have a clear path so you can excel in life. It sometimes worries her that you have different imaginations for kids, and that is natural for parents, but you have the right to think and believe what you want, and no one should be able to tell you that you can't. I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said to you Henry, and I'm sorry."

"If you didn't mean them, then why did you say them?" Henry asked, a little more cheerful than before.

"I'm not the best of people Henry. I want to be a better person." Archie smiled softly.

"You can be a good person, Archie." Henry smiled. "You are Jiminy Cricket."

Archie looked a little surprised. "Jiminy Cricket was a…. cricket. A conscience, and I, I don't think that's me."

"He wasn't always a conscience." Henry said in a soft tone. "He was once a man who wanted to become a better version of himself."

"That does sound like me."

"And this curse makes it harder for you to hear the voice inside. It makes you struggle to be the person you want to be."

Archie studied Henry carefully.

Killian helped Marco to place a hook on the grate, which was connected to Billy's truck, where Ruby was behind the wheel.

"Okay, Ruby. Gun it." Emma said, as moved back.

Killian looked over at Emma, a small smile on his face as he watched her do her job.

"Got it Ruby." Emma replied, moving forward to move the grate with Graham.

Killian broke out of his slight trance and bent down, also going to lift the bar up. Once the grate was away from the hole, Emma, Graham and Killian knelt to the ground and looked down the abandoned mine shaft, not being able to see far down due to the darkness.

"So what do we do next?" Regina asked, desperation in her voice.

Marco looked at his equipment that had bene brought out. "We need to lower someone light down to be able to bring both back up. If we're not careful, we could collapse the cave more, and we would have three people down there."

"Lower me down." Emma said, looking at Graham. "I'm the lightest one here."

Killian looked at Emma. "It's dangerous, love. I'm not heavy. I can go down…" 

"I'll be fine. I'm going." Emma said, looking at Regina. "I know you don't like me Regina, but trust me, I'll get Henry back, both of them back."

"Just bring him to me."

Emma nodded and moved towards Graham who was holding up the harness for Emma. 

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Emma smiled. "You know I can do this."

Graham gave a slight smile as he helped Emma to step into the harness, Killian standing at the back of her.

"Just be careful, Swan." Killian said, as he made sure to tighten the harness. 

Emma looked at him and smiled. "I will."

Graham helped Emma to move to the hole next, before indicating for her to climb into the entrance. Once she was securely situated there, she placed a helmet on, strapping it tightly.

"Okay, Emma, we're going to lower you down now." Marco said, in a gentle tone.

Emma nodded and Killian watched as she disappeared into the darkness below. Once the top of her helmet disappeared, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay. He'll be okay." Graham said softly. "I promise."

Silence had fallen between Henry and Archie, and neither realized that the deputy was currently making her way down the shaft quietly and carefully. Eventually, Archie broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I ask you again?"

"What?" Henry asked.

"Why is it so important to you, that the whole fairy-tale theory is true?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. I think that this life can't just be it. I know you might not understand…" 

"I do." Archie smiled sadly.

"I thought that down here I would find proof that the curse was real, but I haven't found anything."

Archie gave Henry a serious expression. "You did find something." 

"No I didn't…" Henry replied with a confused expression. 

"You found me." Archie said, reaching over to touch Henry's shoulder in a gentle manner.

"You mean you remember…."

Archie went to reply when a few rocks dropped from above. Henry instinctively moved closer to the adult, worried that they could possibly die now. 

"What was that?" Henry asked.

Archie looked down at Henry and smiled. "Our rescue. Emma."

Emma appeared in their sight, and Henry's face lit up at he looked up at Emma.

"Are you both okay?" Emma asked, as she stopped lowering herself, relief crossing her face as she looked at the two of them.

"We're good." Archie smiled, moving Henry forward. "Go on, Henry, let's get you out of here first."

"Hang on." Emma said, making sure she was stable. "Okay, good. Pass him up Archie."

Archie moved forward and passed Henry on to Emma, who went on to make sure that Henry was tightly secure around her.

"I've got you. I've got him." Emma smiled.

"Are you sure? Is he safe?" Archie asked, before moving back.

Emma went to reply when the elevator began to shake violently again, the walls vibrating. 

"Archie?" Emma asked, realizing what was about to happen.

"I think it's going to fall." Archie answered, the ground shaking further under him.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't be sorry." Archie smiled. "It's okay."

The elevator shook more and debris began to fall around them.

"Archie!" Emma and Henry chorused above.

Emma heard the sound of the elevator falling, and in a protective manner, Emma held Henry against her, making sure that Henry was completely covered from any debris that could threaten to hit him. Once the rocks finished falling, Emma's eyes snapped open and she expected to see Archie gone, but shock over took her when she noticed that he had hooked himself into her harness with his umbrella. Two exchanged smiles, before Emma tugged on the rope, signalling for Marco to raise them.

As soon as Killian felt the tug on the rope, he signalled to Ruby to move the truck forward in order to pull the three back up. Within two minutes, Emma could see the light and she gripped Henry tighter as they made their way up into the fresh air, before double checking that Archie was still alright. As soon as they broke the surface, she felt Graham reach out and take Henry from her arms, and she saw Regina run forward and grab Henry in her arms.

"Get Archie." Emma ordered, as Killian stepped forward, ready to take a hold of Emma.

Killian seemed to understand Emma's words and with Marco, they reached down and grabbed a hold of the shrink between them, before lifting him carefully to safety. Once Archie was on the ground and reunited with Marco and Pongo, Killian turned his attention back to Emma, only to see that Graham had lifted Emma back onto the ground and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"You're okay." Graham whispered, as he unlocked her harness. 

"Did you doubt that I wouldn't be?" Emma teased, as she stepped out of the harness.

Seeing that Emma was in safe hands, Killian turned to see Regina and Henry over by Regina's car. Quickly, he made his way over, and stopped in front of Henry, a relieved smile on his face.

"Are you okay, kid?"

Regina pushed Henry behind her. "You can clear the crowd away Mr Jones. Do your job."

Killian watched in shock, as Regina led Henry to her car, before making her way over to Archie.

"Thank you, Dr Hopper." Regina said with a soft smile. 

"Actually, you should be thanking Deputy Swan as well. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have gotten out. But before you do that, I need to say something you. If I am going to continue treating Henry, I'm going to do it the way I see fit. Not your way."

Regina chuckled darkly, shaking her head slightly. "I don't think so. You will do as I say, or I will make sure that…"

"What? You will ruin my life? Make me lose my job. You will make sure to do your worst. That may be true Miss Mills, but whatever you do to me, I will always do my best. And nothing you do will change that."

Regina didn't look thrilled at the way Archie was talking to her, and Archie seemed to notice this. 

"I wouldn't test me if I were you…"

"No, I won't need to. You will leave me alone and let me do what I am best at. My job and the way I work. In peace, without you on my case, telling me how to do my profession."

"And why would I do that?" Regina asked, in a slightly rude tone.

Archie took a deep breath before glancing in Killian's direction, who was now helping to clear the crowd away. 

"You see Mr Jones over there. In the few short days he has known Henry, they have formed a connection, and because of this, one day you might find yourself in the middle of a custody battle. And do you want to know how a judge in the court will determine who the fit parent is? An expert is consulted, mainly one who has treated the child, which is me. So, if you want to keep threatening me, I may not side with you. Think about that. I want to continue treating Henry. He is a special boy and from now on, I will be doing it the way my conscience tells me to."

Archie didn't give Regina chance to respond because he moved away back towards Marco, leaving Regina to stand there slightly shocked.

It was now evening, and Killian still hadn't had the chance to talk to Emma since she had come out of the mine. Shortly after, Ruby had driven Emma to the hospital to get a couple of stitches, as a deep cut had become noticeable from her hairline after being knocked on the head by a rock. Emma had sent him a text message five minutes ago, to let him to know she was home for the evening. Killian had gone to text back when Henry had made his way over and stopped beside him. They both were quiet as they watched Marco and Archie talk in the distance. 

"So, are Marco and Gepetto related, like father and son?" Killian asked in a tentative tone.

Henry laughed slightly. "No. If you remember Marco said he and his wife tried and it wasn't meant to be. They are just old and good friends."

Killian nodded, remembering the Italian man telling him about wanting children in the Sheriff's station, the morning he had awoken from crashing his car. Killian sighed as he looked back at HENRY. 

"You know kid, you really gave me a fright today. What you did was a really dangerous thing."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Killian went to reply when Marco and Archie made their way over to them. The atmosphere was now quietening, as many of the Storybrooke residents were heading home. Regina was still in conversation with Graham near the Sheriff's car. Killian went to say something to Marco and Archie when Henry opened his mouth.

"Can you guys here that?" Henry asked.

The small group listened for a few moments, before Archie realized what Henry was listening to. 

"Crickets."

Killian looked confused, as did Marco, but neither said anything.

"They're back." Henry smiled. "Things are changing."

Later that night, Killian pulled up in the driveway of Emma's house. The downstairs lights was on as he switched off his car engine. After staring at the front door for a few moments, he finally exited his car and made his way inside, Emma having left the door open. 

"Swan…" He called softly.

Killian pushed open the longue door and saw that Emma had left a note on the small coffee table.

_Gone to bed. Dinner in the fridge. _

Killian couldn't help himself. As though it was the natural thing to do, he crept upstairs and pushed open Emma's door. He had known this woman for just over a week and she had already entranced him like no other apart from Darcy. Softly, he walked over to her sleeping figure and smiled.

"Thank you for saving him." He whispered, before bending down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

Emma didn't stir when he left the room, and as he made his way back downstairs, he couldn't help but think Henry had brought him to Storybrooke for not only to 'break a curse', but also a fresh start. And Emma Swan could be a part of that.


End file.
